Okame Hachimoku
by Souma Yue
Summary: Kagome é uma moça que perdeu seu namorado pra própria irmã e, no dia do casamento deles, ela conhece alguém que pode mudar sua visão do mundo. Resumo bem ridículo, mas história muito legal [opnião de autora] Leiam por favor! [CAP. 5]
1. InuYasha e Kagome ou

_Okame Hachimoku:_

Personagem: blablabla - Fala

Personagem: "entre aspas" - Pensamento

_Itálico –_ Letra de música (raramente, talvez nem haja, mas possa ser o Diário de Kagome)

(Obs.: Autora falando) – Intromissão da autora (que sois muá) ou briga dos personagens com a narradora...

- entre travessões - - ação dos personagens.

_"Okame Hachimoku é um provérbio que significa: __Os que estão de fora, tem uma visão mais ampla, do que os que estão dentro.__"_

Detalhe: A **narradora **não tem nada a ver com a **autora**, por mais que seja a mesma pessoa (eu) que esteja escrevendo...A minha narradora é totalmente inventada com base nas minhas opniões...

_1° - InuYasha e Kagome ou..._

Festa de casamento. Normalmente, há sempre muita alegria vinda dos presentes e parentes, mas, principalmente, dos casados. Bem, nesse casamento, os noivos estavam realmente felizes, mas nem todos os presentes estavam.

Com cabelos pretos que iam até o meio das costas, olhos castanhos, observadores, sem o brilho costumeiro e com um olhar de desgosto, Kagome Higurashi se sentia infeliz e irritada por estar ali, na mesa principal, ao lado dos noivos, vendo os convidados se matando pela comida, com um único pensamento em vista:

Kagome: "É muita ironia..."

Não que ela detestasse casamentos, mas, você também se sentiria enojada se fosse a festa de casamento de sua irmã com seu...urgh...ex-namorado. Ainda não é motivo suficiente? Bem, então terei que lhe contar a história mas, já aviso: Você vai querer socar o noivo assim como eu gostaria...aff, vamos então.

Kagome, há 3 anos, possuía um namorado chamado Sesshoumaru. Namoraram 10 meses. Os 10 meses mais felizes para Kagome, pois ela vinha tentando conquistá-lo há anos. No 10º mês de namoro, eles tiveram uma briga séria e ela ficou extremamente magoada com ele, então ficou uns dias sem falar com ele. Sesshoumaru, querendo reconciliar, procurou Isuzu, irmã, 2 anos mais velha, de Kagome, para conversar sobre Kagome, então, marcaram um almoço. (Obs.: o nome Isuzu é uma brincadeira que faço, pois, no ideograma japonês, "Suzu" pode ser lido como "Rin", então, uma paródia de associação...U.u'...que estúpido, pq fui colocar isso??)

Bem, se Kagome precisou de anos para conquistá-lo, não é incrível que Isuzu tenha feito o mesmo em 1 hora e 10 min.? Eles conversaram, inicialmente, seriamente. Depois, conversaram mais animados, riram juntos, descobriram coisas em comum e, antes da sobremesa, estavam aos beijos.

Se estou contando essa parte da história com muito ironismo, é pra não acabar falando minha opinião em relação à ele e acabar falando besteira. Bom, mas ainda não acabou. Sesshoumaru e Isuzu sabiam que, uma hora, teriam que contar à Kagome sobre o recente namoro dos dois às escondidas.

Olha, se você pensa que Kagome chorou e berrou está terrivelmente enganado. Quando contaram à ela, Kagome não somente berrou e chorou, mas também bateu nos dois. Mas, a briga foi tão bruta, que Isuzu ficou 3 dias no hospital inconsciente, Sesshoumaru quebrou os dois braços ao tentar segurar Kagome e até a própria parou na UTI, com úlcera, já que, vomitara de desgosto e, depois da briga, desmaiou com uma febre muito alta.

Depois da briga, que teve repetições constantes por semanas, Kagome parou de falar com tudo e com todos, por depressão. Apenas após 6 meses que ela falou e foi logo um "desculpem-me, por favor. Não agi com a cabeça." aos dois. Eles aceitaram numa boa, pois sabiam que 2/3 da culpa era deles.

Depois de 2 anos e meio, Sesshoumaru pediu Isuzu em casamento, na frente de todos, inclusive Kagome. Após o pedido e o "sim" de Isuzu, ele se voltou para Kagome, que estava a ponto de se desfazer em lágrima por dentro, e falou:

Sesshoumaru: Kagome, sei que fui um idiota por não ter te falado antes, me arrependo muito, mas, pare de viver no passado Kagome. Já foi agora. Encontre alguém que possa te fazer feliz, é tudo que te desejo, então, pare de chorar, você não tem mais motivo de ficar assim...

Kagome virou o rosto, incrédula por dentro e pensou: "Se arrepende por não ter falado ANTES? Deveria se arrepender por fingir que gostava de mim...deveria se arrepender por não ter terminado comigo antes de se agarrar logo...NA MINHA IRMÃ!! E, aquela filha-da-mãe, que tbm me escondeu isso, que ódio!! Eu não quero e não preciso de sua piedade, Sesshoumaru. Não penso em arranjar homem tão cedo, principalmente se for tão CANALHA quanto você...não tenho mais motivos é?? Sesshoumaru, como pude perder tempo de vida, tentando te conquistar de todas as formas que te agradaríam, para, depois, você me dar ânsia só de ver teu rosto? Mas, fingirei que está tudo bem...isso...isso é o mínimo que posso fazer, depois de brigar com eles, durante tanto tempo. Não adianta chorar pelo que já foi..."

Kagome, então, deu um sorriso meio forçado, se levantou da mesa, com um copo na mão e falou: Mãe, pai, irmã e futuro cunhado. Sei que o que fiz nesses últimos tempos merece desaprovação total e unânime. Mas, foi difícil aceitar. Agora, entendo que vocês realmente foram feitos um para o outro e, por isso, peço-lhes desculpas novamente e lhes desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, pois merecem!

Isuzu: Obrigada, k-chan. Você é uma ótima irmã! Por isso quero que seja minha dama-de-honra! - Abraça Kagome.

Kagome dá um sorriso amarelo e fala: Que honra!!

--- ---

É, depois de tudo isso, Kagome começou a esquecer o ocorrido e, fazia isso treinando para entrar numa companhia de espetáculos. Aí, voltamos da nossa voltinha ao passado, para o amargo presente de Kagome.

Kagome, cansada de ficar sentada ali, se levanta da mesa para ir respirar um pouco de ar puro do lado de fora. Suspirava o tempo todo. Quando estava na metade do caminho, alguém segura sua mão e apenas ouve um voz mais do que atraente.

InuYasha: Não é possível que uma moça tão linda assim, possa estar numa festa tão tediosa quanto essa! Seu rosto não me é estranho...

Kagome vira o rosto, um pouco vermelha e vê um rosto lindo, com olhos dourados, um pouco bronzeado, cabelos prateados como a Lua e longos, duas orelhinhas super fofas, daquelas que dá vontade de fazer carinho e um sorriso incrivelmente sedutor. Tinha um porte atlético, já que era possível ver um pouco de seu corpo malhado por baixo do terno. (Obs.: -suspiro - - desmaia - pronto, acho que agora consigo me recompôr - olha novamente para InuYasha - - suspiro - - desmaia -) Kagome encarou aquela "Generosidade da Natureza", mas que fazia cantadas um tanto quanto velhas. Riu um pouco e falou:

Kagome: Boa tentativa, mas essas cantadas são meio passadas, não acha?

InuYasha largara a mão dela e deu de ombros, falando: Só quis te animar um pouco e, pelo jeito, consegui. Mas, verdade, seu rosto me é familiar...AH! Você era namorada do "Bestoumaru", quer dizer, Sesshoumaru hehehe... - dá um sorriso cínico.

Kagome riu ao ouvir o apelido, mas logo entristeceu quando InuYasha a lembrou de seu passado. InuYasha reparou que não falara algo animador e tentou mudar de assunto: Mas, então, seu nome é Kagome, não é? Sabe, Kagome, você foi a única coisa que fez valer a pena ter vindo aqui, não sério! - falou ao ouvir ela rindo - Você é a garota mais bonita daqui! Acho que os recém-casados não deveriam ter deixado você entrar... - disse franzindo a testa.

Kagome rindo: Por que?

InuYasha com cara que fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo: Ué, afinal, você é mais bonita do que a própria noiva! E, como você entrou antes da noiva, por te virem assim, tão linda, deviam achar que a noiva seria mais linda ainda, mas, no final, se arrependeram...

Kagome ria com gosto. Como alguém, que ela nunca vira na vida, que sabia seu nome, podia animá-la daquele jeito? Não pôde deixar de perguntar:

Kagome brincando: Você também foi a melhor coisa que tive nesse casamento! Quero saber, então, qual o nome do salvador da minha pátria!

InuYasha pegou uma rosa que estava no vaso ao lado e disse, fazendo uma reverência: InuYasha Taishou, irmão do "Sesshouxatu" - se levanta e entrega a rosa - Ao seu dispor!

Kagome cheira a rosa e sorri calmamente: Por que? Por que veio falar comigo? Aposto, InuYasha, que você tinha outras opções de meninas para usar seu poder de..."cantadas velhas"...

InuYasha botou a mão em seu rosto e disse calmamente: Achei que você precisa de mim...afinal, lágrimas não combinam com seus belos olhos! - InuYasha ouviu que a música estava terminando e estende a mão - Então, quer dançar comigo?

Kagome: Ma-mas, assim, do nada? Eu, acabei de te conhecer, nem sei se estou melhor...

InuYasha: Ah, pára...se ainda está se sentindo mal, a melhor coisa a fazer é dançar!! Fala sério, me conheceu agora? Isso é tão ruim assim?

Kagome: N-não... - respirou fundo - Tudo bem InuYasha, vamos! Eu realmente tenho que dançar...mas, qual será a próxima?

InuYasha piscando um olho: Isso eu resolvo...já volto!

Ele foi até o DJ da festa e lhe falou baixo. O DJ o olhou, arqueando a sombrancelha, e falou: Você? "Angelus"? Tá, beleza, cê é o cara e eu tava te devendo uma...

InuYasha: Valeu amigo, agora tamo quites... - corre até Kagome e pega na mão dela - Então, vamos?

Ele a conduz até o meio do salão, com todos olhando para eles, inclusive Sesshoumaru e Isuzu. Kagome respira fundo e olha nos olhos de InuYasha. Só assim para ela esquecer o mundo a volta dela. InuYasha a envolve pela cintura com um braço e, com a outra mão, pega na mão dela. Ela põem a outra mão no peito dele. Então, começou o início da "Angelus":

_dareka no tame nagasua NAMIDA_

_irino youni hoo ni tsutau_

_sore wo "yowasa" to kakusanai de_

"_yasashisa" to ukeirete_

_kokyuu sae mo wasure saseru_

_hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora_

_taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru nani wo sagashi tsudukeru?_

_kagami wo mitsume chikatta ano hi_

_anata ni ha kitto mieteta_

_jibun no senaka ni mo tsubasa ga aru to_

_anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_

_yume ni todoke ai no honoo_

_yurayura shinkirou koete_

_sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo_

_sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo_

_mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS_

_nozomi ga moshi kanau no nara kaze ni naru koto erabu deshou_

_mayoi wo suteta anata no hane watashi no kaze wo tsukamu_

_takanaru mune to osoreru kimochi_

_itami ga mazari au kako wo_

_furikiretara soko ni genshoku no niji_

_ichibyou goto ni sekai wo kaeru_

_kizami dashita ai no kodou_

_JIRIJIRI moeagaru negai_

_umi yori fukai mihatenu yume wo_

_oimotomeru tsuyosa ga_

_yami wo terashite yuku ANGELUS_

_"hashiri tsudukeru nara, tobitateru hazu..."_

_anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru_

_yume ni todoke ai no honoo_

_yurayura shinkirou koete_

_sora ni ha HIKARI daichi ni mizu wo_

_sono kokoro ni tsuyosa wo_

_mirai he tadoritsuku ANGELUS_

_jyounetsu no kakera wo te ni shite_

(Angelus – InuYasha)

InuYasha e Kagome dançavam como se dançassem essa música juntos há anos. Eles sentiam que apenas eles existiam no mundo e o resto não passava de um sonho. Trocavam olhares tão constantes que parecia que nem sequer tiravam os olhos do outro. Quando a música terminou, InuYasha teve que pôr de lado sua vontade de monopolizá-la e soltar Kagome de seus braços. Várias pessoas que observavam, aplaudiram pela perfeição com que dançaram. Kagome pegou na mão de InuYasha e fizeram aquela típica reverência de ator num espetáculo que acabou e o olhou nos olhos, rindo sem motivo e falando:

Kagome: InuYasha mas, a primeira valsa não tinha que ser dos noivos?

InuYasha deu de ombros e apenas falou: Isso não foi uma valsa, eu diria mais pra dança de salão...

Kagome fingiu estar irritada pelo ironismo de InuYasha: InuYasha, você sabe muito bem o que estou falando!!

Ele sussurrou em seus ouvidos: Você fala como se não te agradasse...

Kagome se arrepiou um pouco. Também, levante a mão aquela que não se arrepiaria de ter esse deus do Olimpo sussurrando em seu ouvido. (Obs.: cri, cri, cri...) Ela corou levemente e, sorrindo, deu um beijo no rosto de InuYasha, em sinal de agradecimento.

InuYasha fingindo tristeza: Poderia ter sido um pouco pro lado...

Kagome fica mais vermelha e grita com InuYasha: Seu, seu...PERVERTIDO!! - vira as costas e sai andando até a saída da festa.

InuYasha tocando onde Kagome beijou e sorrindo marotamente: Aiai...como se não tivesse pensado nessa possibilidade...mas, ainda assim, obrigado. - anda a esmo pela festa.

Não que Kagome tivesse se ofendido com a frase de InuYasha mas, estava tão envergonhada e feliz que não queria extravasar toda essa alegria e ele crer que ela era um doida. Mas, toda aquela tristeza do casamento valeu a pena, no final das contas. Se não estivesse triste, não teria aproveitado tanto a companhia de InuYasha. Aliás, nem o teria conhecido! Como o irmão de Sesshoumaru podia ser tão diferente dele? Mais amável, mais corajoso, ao ponto de ser atrevido e, claro, mais...atraente. (Obs.: Opnião estritamente DELA...meu amor é o Sesshy! O InuYasha é apenas perfeito de lindo, já o Sesshy é um deus da perfeição da beleza!!) Será que essa festa podia ser mais perfeita?

Sesshoumaru: Kagome?

Ah, claro...nada é perfeito...

Kagome: Ahn? Ah...Sesshoumaru? O-o que faz aqui fora? Afinal o casamento é seu não é?

Sesshoumaru: Kagome, eu...eu vi que você estava desconfortável durante nosso casamento e durante a festa...além disso, eu te vi com o meu meio-irmão...

Kagome: Não, eu estava bem durante seu casamento! Sério, foi apenas...err...enjôo!! Mas, eu estive com InuYasha sim, algum problema quanto à isso?

Sesshoumaru suspira antes de falar. Como Kagome mentia mal...

Sesshoumaru: Kagome, eu vi que você não estava bem...tava mais do que na cara...Kagome, eu só queria te falar algo. - Caminha até uma sacada do prédio da festa e, por ser grande, outras pessoas não se intrometeriam. Kagome fica de costas pra ele - Olha, Kagome, sei que você me amava e muito, via isso todos os dias nos seus olhos mas...não...era pra acontecer! O nosso "amor" era uma ilusão...

Kagome cerrando os dentes: O meu amor não era ilusão...

Sesshoumaru: Sei Kagome, sei...mas é que, tudo que eu te peço é que você me tire dos seus pensamentos!! Eu não quero mais ver você assim por algo que passou há tanto tempo!!

Kagome gritando: VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE EU PASSEI SESSHOUMARU!! VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO O QUANTO EU TE AMEI?? VOCÊ, VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO O QUANTO EU BATALHEI PRA FAZER EXATAMENTE ISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME PEDINDO?? E EU ATÉ CONSEGUI MAS, VOCÊS TIVERAM A CARA-DE-PAU DE ME PEDIR PRA SER A DAMA-DE-HONRA DE VOCÊS!! TUDO SIMPLESMENTE VOLTOU!! EU JÁ NÃO SEI MAIS SE ISSO QUE EU TÔ VIVENDO É REAL OU SE É UM SONHO, UM PESADELO, ONDE IREI ACORDAR E VER QUE VOCÊ ME AMA REALMENTE!!

Sesshoumaru se irrita com tal conversa e berra: ENTÃO, SE FOR UM SONHO, ACORDE!! TUDO ISSO É MAIS DO QUE REAL!! APRENDA KAGOME QUE NEM TUDO NA VIDA SE É COMO QUER!! ENTÃO, TUDO QUE LHE FALO É: **ME TIRE DOS SEUS SONHOS!!**

Qualquer pessoa que já tenha amado, sabe que, quando essa pessoa amada se comporta como se seu sentimento fosse irreal, que o que você sente é uma paranóia, é como se seu mundo abrisse uma rachadura fina, tão fina que você até ignora. Quando essa pessoa fica com você por pena ou acha que, ficando contigo, conseguirá nutrir algo por você, essa rachadura minúscula vai se alargando, conforme você percebe isso na pessoa. Quando, depois de tudo que passaram, ela continua tratando seu amor como algo sem nexo e, fala palavras meio que jogadas ao vento, que não farão diferença pra ela, é como se aquela rachadura, tivesse se transformado em um abismo. Um abismo tão fundo, onde suas palavras nunca alcançarão seu intento real. Se as palavras de Sesshoumaru foram assim, tão vagas, tão jogadas ao vento que ele falou achando que diferença nenhum faria, como, ainda assim, essas palavras ferem, matam mais do que uma arma?

Kagome arregalou os olhos às palavras dele e um fio de lágrima escorreu. Tudo, tudo que ela construíra por ele, desde um amor, até uma vida, entraram dentro de um abismo gigante e dele, se desprendeu um profundo rancor por Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que falara de modo grosseiro e tentou se desculpar: Ka-Kagome eu...sinto muito...não, não era essas as palavras que eu queria que iniciassem e terminassem a conversa, mas é que...

Kagome se virou para ele, nutrindo cada palavra dita por ele, como um combustível à mais à sua raiva e falou entre os dentes: Nunca mais olhe pra minha cara se não quer perder os olhos, ouviu?

Sesshoumaru já percebera que aquele era um momento onde palavras só iriam piorar...

...a não ser que fossem palavras vindas de uma certa pessoa.

InuYasha: Sesshoumaru, acho que você conhece aquela frase que diz "que, muitas vezes, se dói mais quando não se apanha". Creio que já basta por hoje né? Você já tem sua felicidade cara, não estrague as dos outros.

Sesshoumaru se virou para o irmão que estava encostado numa parte da sacada, mais longe. Fechou os olhos e saiu andando. Quando passou pelo irmão, apenas disse: Isso vindo de alguém que sente prazer magoando pessoas...hunf...sei. - E foi embora. InuYasha apenas ficou observando por um tempo Kagome ajoelhada, chorando sem parar. Foi se aproximando dela devagar e sentou-se sobre os joelhos, observando-a.

Kagome foi a primeira a falar com a voz embargada, mais cheia de tristeza e rancor: Eu...cansei de tudo...cansei dessa vida...cansei desse sentimento ridículo que é o amor...pra quê? Nunca tive sorte nele mesmo...

InuYasha ficou quieto, deixando-a falar.

Kagome: Odeio tudo, odeio todos...falsos, só sabem falar "coitadinha da Kagome" mas ajudar, apoiar que é bom, nenhum desses cretinos fazem...

InuYasha: Então...é isso?

Kagome levanta a cabeça e vira a cara pra InuYasha: Ahn?

InuYasha: Então você é isso?...Você é essa...coitadinha, como falam? Falsa? Odiosa? Sabe, tem uma frase que diz "A boca fala o que o coração está cheio"...então, é isso Kagome? Tudo isso que você amaldiçoa à "eles", é isso que resume você?

Kagome se sente como se tivesse levado um tapa. Se assusta com as palavras de InuYasha e, olhando pro olhar sério dele, recomeça a chorar. Lágrimas de uma criança assustada de talvez não haver ninguém no mundo que a entenda...

Kagome: Eu...eu não sou assim...não quero ser assim...quero, quero alguém...quero...me sentir necessária à alguém...quero ser uma pessoa melhor e não me tornar, o que as pessoas me atribulam...não quero...!

InuYasha Se surpreende com as lágrimas dela e com a fala dela. A admira por um instante para, então, a pegar para um abraço. Kagome se assusta com o abraço dele mas, logo se deixa ficar assim.

InuYasha sussurrando em seu ouvido: Então está bem...está...tudo bem...você não é assim...eu sei que não é...

Kagome sai do abraço dele para encará-lo: Como? Como pode dizer isso se mal me conhece? Como pode ser tão gentil comigo assim, do nada?

InuYasha olha bem no fundo dos olhos dela e diz: Eu somente sei...e faço tudo que me dá na telha e, quando te vi assim, me deu na telha ajudá-la...

Kagome fechou os olhos e, se não fosse a super audição de InuYasha, ele nunca teria escutado a última palavra dela antes de se aninhar em seu colo e dormir profundamente, como um anjo.

Kagome: Obrigada...

--- Fim do 1º capítulo ---

**Ohayo minna! Aqui quem fala é Souma Yue! Estou apenas passando pra dizer que ajeitei aqueles errinhos da ação dos personagens que eu tanto devia mudar U.u'...bem, espero que continuem lendo minha fic!!!**

**Kissus!**

**Yue...**


	2. Cavalo e Mula?

_Okame Hachimoku:_

Personagem: blablabla - Fala

Personagem: "entre aspas" - Pensamento

_Itálico –_ Letra de música e outra linha do telefone

(Obs.: Autora falando) – Intromissão da autora (que sois muá) ou briga dos personagens com a narradora...

- entre travessões (já que a porcaria dos asteriscos não funcionam ¬¬) - - ação dos personagens.

_"Okame Hachimoku é um provérbio que significa: __Os que estão de fora, tem uma visão mais ampla, do que os que estão envolvidos."_

Detalhe: A **narradora **não tem nada a ver com a **autora**, por mais que seja a mesma pessoa (eu) que esteja escrevendo...A minha narradora é totalmente inventada com base nas minhas opniões...

--- ooo ---

**Quero, primeiramente, agradecer às pessoas que leram a minha fic! Segundo, é um recado pro meu marido, Sesshoumaru, pq ele ficou ofendido com o personagem dele... "Sesshy, querido, perdoa!! Eu tive que fazer isso!! Mas, sei que vc não é assim!! Não me mate!! (risos)"**

**Bem pessoas, aproveitem esse segundo capítulo!!**

**Sesshy: "Espera chegar em casa mulher...XP"**

--- ooo ---

_2° - ...Cavalo e Mula?! O.o'_

Passaram-se 5 meses desde o casamento de Sesshy e Isuzu. Ele começou à freqüentar mais a casa delas. Kagome, superara aquele dia e elaborou um plano para não precisar se estressar com Sesshoumaru. Ela falava somente o necessário com ele e tentaria falar descontraídamente.

A casa dos Higurashi era BEM grande. Possuía três andares. O primeiro era onde ficava a sala de jantar, com uma imagem pintada da família (mãe, pai e as duas, mais o gato da família, Buyo), cozinha, lavanderia, uma porta que dava acesso à garagem, uma sala de estar e um acesso ao jardim do fundos que possuía uma baita piscina, que tinha uma rede para quem quisesse brincar de vôlei na água. O segundo andar era onde se localizava os quartos e outra sala de estar com uma TV básica, de 42 polegadas. O quarto de Kagome era lindo. A cama, um pouco maior que solteiro, se encontrava no meio do quarto e cheia de almofadas em cima, nas cores branca e vermelha. Do lado esquerdo (Obs.: A divisão do quarto se dá pela cama) se encontrava uma mesa branca que contornava junto da parede, com um laptop e fichário. Possuía, acima da mesa, estantes de livros favoritos dela, entre eles "Razão e Sensibilidade", "O Mundo de Sofia", "Drácula", "Artemis Fowl", "A Lista de Desejos", "Senhor dos Anéis", "Desventuras em Série", "Deltora Quest" e muitos outros. Além disso, encontrava nessas estantes muitos CD's e DVD's, além de um vaso de rosas vermelhas, suas flores favoritas, além de lírios.

Do lado direito do quarto, possuía um piano de cauda preto, já que Kagome tocava e muito bem e uma luminária grandona. Também havia uma mesinha de cabeceira, onde possuía telefone azul-bebê, despertador e a bolsa dela. Seu quarto também era uma suíte, mas não entrarei em detalhes maiores. Possuía chuveiro, uma privada, pia de granito, um espelho grande na frente da pia, um armário embaixo da pia cheio de acessórios da Kagome e um porta toalhas. Tudo isso era branco. (Obs.: Claro, acessórios tem de outras cores U.u'...). Além de toda essa bagulhada no quarto dela, possuía um closet (Obs.: Meu santo, só o quarto dela dá pra viver umas 2 famílias...que pensamento comunista O.o'...) Não era grande o closet dela, mas possuía roupas, sapatos, outros acessórios tipo chapéus, boinas e cintos. Além disso, havia a roupa de treino dela do Kaleido Star que ela fazia questão de deixá-lo arrumado e passado todos os dias.

O quarto dela era bem tranqüilo e, quando ela não estava no piano ou no laptop, estava olhando na sacada de seu quarto, que possuía portas, parecidas com janelas e cortinas semi-transparentes, brancas. Seu "quartinho" era o canto sagrado de sua vida.

Já indo, finalmente, pro terceiro e último andar, havia o sótão, cheio de bagulhos velhos que o pai de Kagome possuía aquela terrível mania de homem de guardar as coisas, pq tinha pena de jogar fora. (Obs.: U.u'...meu pai tem essa mania) Kagome, quando menor, gostava de ir ali pra ficar pensando mas, depois de um tempo (e de muita poeira que gerou uma alergia) ela desistiu de ficar ali.

Vamos, então, voltar ao fio da história. Naquele dia, Kagome estava treinando uma nova melodia que havia criado em seu piano. Isuzu e sua mãe estavam na cozinha preparando o almoço e o pai dela estava vendo o noticiário da tarde. Era quase uma hora quando alguém buzinou, familiarmente, na frente da casa dos Higurashi. Isuzu, ouvindo, saiu correndo para se ajeitar melhor no banheiro e a mãe, rindo, foi chamar a outra filha.

Mãe: Kagome, venha querida!! Sesshoumaru está aí e ele disse que ia trazer outra pessoa!!

Kagome vai até a sacada da escada do 2º andar e fala: Tô indo, vou apenas trocar de roupa!! AH! Mãe?

Mãe: Sim querida?

Kagome: Tem problema se eu for na piscina hoje? É que tá quente pacaramba e a ela tá tããããão convidativa...

Mãe: Aiai...tá bom, mas não esquece de usar a bermuda que dá pra ir na água, (Obs.: Esqueci o nome do material que é feito essa bermuda...) pois, se vc usar só biquíni vai ficar indescente!! Principalmente se a visita for homem!!

Kagome: Tá mas, você não sabe quem ele trouxe??

Mãe rindo: Bem, ele disse que você, em particular, ia ficar feliz em rever...

Kagome pensando: "Não, o Sesshoumaru não podia ser TÃO sacana não é?? Quer dizer...na festa, ele me viu com _ele_...fora que eles são irmãos..."

Mãe arqueando a sombrancelha: Que que te deu agora??

Kagome acordando: Ahn, AH, nada nada...tava apenas pensando em quem poderia ser!! Enfim!! Já desço, irei ajeitar meu cabelo antes...

Mãe: Tá...

O carro de Sesshoumaru entra na garagem. A primeira pessoa que sai do carro devia ter uns 11 anos, com cabelos castanhos que iam até o ombro, com uma maria-chiquinha pequena predendo uma mecha do cabelo no alto e com uma blusa de manga comprida rosa-bebê e uma calça que imitava jeans com um detalhe de flor de strass. Ela abriu a porta e, quando viu Kagome descendo as escadas, foi logo correndo pra ela gritando...

Rin: KAGOME CHAAAANNN!!!

Kagome: Rin!!!!! Uáááá – caiu no chão com o abraço dela – Ai, que bom ver você minha Rin linda!!

Rin: Ah, Kagome, senti tanta saudade!! Sesshy não me deixou vir visitá-la antes!!

Kagome fingindo indignação: Sesshoumaru?? Como pôde??

Sesshoumaru que havia entrado e estava abraçando a esposa, falou: Acontece que ela esqueceu de mencionar um pequeno detalhe: a escola...

Rin: Ah, hehehehe, pois é...

Kagome: Tá indo mal na escola?

Rin: Mais ou menos...

Sesshoumaru: Essa menina só me dá trabalho U.u'

Rin indignada: Ei!! ò.ó

Sesshoumaru sorrindo e agachando pra abraçá-la: Brincadeira!! Você sabe que você me traz também muita alegria.

Rin: Só não gostei desse "também"...

Rin é filha de Sesshoumaru. Não legítima, para caso você ache que Sesshoumaru teve uma filha com Isuzu em apenas 5 meses de casado. Sesshoumaru a adotou quando fora visitar um orfanato para doar coisas. Rin, na época, tinha 1 ano de idade e, assim que bateu o olho em Sesshoumaru, ela apontava pra ele como se perguntasse "Quem é esse moço bonito?". Como ela ainda não falava, apenas fazia alguns sons. A diretora do orfanato o mostrou para Rin e falou:

Diretora: O nome dele é Sesshoumaru, Rin!!

Sesshoumaru se agachou ao lado dela e sorriu ao ver como ela era linda. Eles se encararam e, inexplicavelmente, Rin falou sua primeira palavra...ou meia, no caso:

Rin: Xe...Xexoumalu?

Rin caiu na gargalhada na hora, deixando um Sesshoumaru e uma diretora sem voz.

Diretora: Mi-minha nossa...ela...falou!!

Sesshoumaru logo caiu de amores por ela. A pegou no colo e ela, instantaneamente, se aninhou e começou a brincar com o cabelo dele. O fitava nos olhos constantemente. Logo que ele ia embora, mal não conseguia segurar a vontade de chorar por deixá-la ali e a vontade de pegá-la no colo e levá-la a qualquer custo. Rin também não parecia tentada a soltar-se dele com facilidade.

No final do dia, Sesshoumaru voltou para casa com uma Rin no colo e a visão da cara que seu pai, sua madrasta e seu meio-irmão fariam quando ouvissem a notícia.

Agora, Rin estava uma moçoila de 11 anos e se tornara fã de Kagome. Quando ela a conheceu quando Sesshoumaru levou Kagome para a casa dele, Rin ficara com ciúmes. Claro, nada que uma conversa com a simpática Kagome, uns livros e uns doces não mudassem radicalmente a opnião de Rin. Rin ficara muito chateada quando ouviu que seu Sesshy, como chamava o pai, não namoraria mais a "mãe perfeita". Gostou muito de Isuzu também mas, até hoje repete no ouvido de Kagome:

Rin sussurrando para Kagome: Mas você continua sendo minha preferida Kagome-chan!! - Kagome se divertia muito com ela.

Então, depois de 1 minuto que essa conversa e gritaria se transpassou, depois que Isuzu conduziu Sesshy ao sofá na sala de estar enquanto os pais de Kagome se dirigiam à cozinha e Rin e Kagome conversavam no pé da escada que ficava ligeiramente mais para a direita da porta de entrada, somente se fez ouvir um ligeiro rosnado.

Kagome, que estava de olhos fechados, não notou a outra pessoa que entrava pela porta. Deu-se conta disso somente quando Sesshoumaru falou.

Sesshy: Finalmente, InuYasha, resolveu sair do carro pra cumprimentar as pessoas.

InuYasha que, no momento, se encontrava retirando os sapatos com os olhos fechados de raiva: Cala a boca mala!! - Abre os olhos -

Vocês sabem que, quando se vê uma pessoa que não esperava encontrar, você involuntariamente pisca o olho para ver se aquilo não é uma peça de ilusão ótica. No caso de InuYasha e Kagome, os dois piscaram mais de 3 vezes e demoraram mais um pouco para assimilar que aquilo NÃO ERA ilusão. Quando processaram a idéia, se desataram a gritar apontando pro outro. (Obs.: Típica cena humorística de anime...) Rin se assustou na hora com o grito, igualmente a todos naquela casa e toda a família veio ver o motivo do grito. Kagome e InuYasha estavam parados, na mesma posição de boca aberta e apontando pro outro, com os rostos totalmente pálidos e cheio daqueles risquinhos azuis com uma névoa roxa atrás.

Sesshoumaru logo entendeu e falou: Desculpe, quis fazer surpresa e, pelo jeito, consegui. Esse é meu meio-irmão, InuYasha. Ele é filho do meu pai com a minha amada atual mãe, Izayoi. Ele compareceu ao casamento mas não onsegui localizá-lo na festa para apresentá-lo a vocês. Resolvi trazê-lo, então. Fiz mal?

Mãe da Kagome ainda assustada com o jeito da filha: Nã-não, é muito bom conhecê-lo.

Kagome e InuYasha saem do "transe" e InuYasha fala: Bem, não que eu não quisesse conhecê-los mas, é que eu tava cheio de trabalho de escola pra resolver e eu falei com Sesshoumaru que viria emoutro dia mas ele acabou, literalmente, me arrastando pro carro. Mas, linda casa, notei uma piscina nos fundos também. Há problema se, depois do almoço, eu for nela?

Mãe: Bem mas, você tem roupa de banho?

InuYasha: É que eu ia na casa de um amigo meu pra fazer o trabalho e ele também tem piscina. Acabei trazendo algumas coisas minhas junto porque irei ficar pouco tempo aqui. Apenas almoçar e, agora, esticar um pouco o horário pra ficar nessa piscina imensa!!

Kagome vira o rosto: Hunf, que cara-de-pau!!

InuYasha: Feh, que cê tem contra??

Kagome: Mãe, irei para a piscina agora então, já que InuYasha irá aproveitá-la depois...o almoço ainda irá demorar certo??

Mãe: Bem, isso é...pergunte à Rin se ela quer nadar também!

Rin: Ah, eu quero Kagome-chan!! Posso?

Kagome sorrindo: Claro! Venha comigo, irei trocar de roupa...com licença à todos. - sobe as escadas -

--- ooo ---

Kagome vestiu um biquíni azul-marinho e, como a mãe recomendara, botou a bermuda de lycra de mesma cor. (Obs.: Acho que é esse material que pode entrar na água...). Saiu do closet e mostrou a Rin.

Kagome dando uma voltinha: Então, como estou?

Rin: Kagome-chan está linda!! Mas, eu não tenho roupa de banho!

Kagome: Bem, acho que guardei um maiô que eu usava quando menor...talvez sirva!! Acho que está – vasculha a gaveta do closet – Ah! Aqui, achei, experimente!!

Kagome, achando que ainda não estava completo o visual, botou um "vestido" totalmente transparente por cima. Ele possuía alças um pouco largas, babadas que caíam de seus ombros, dando um estilo baby-look. Ele possuía babados curtos e simples no final do vestido também. Calçou umas havaianas da cor do seu biquíni e pegou uma toalha azul-escuro com uns pontos de cor prateada, parecendo estrelas num céu limpo à noite. Prendeu os cabelos num coque com uma piranha (Obs.: Esse prendedor de cabelo possui várias palavras para denominá-lo...onde nasci se chama "piranha", mas aqui onde moro é presilha...mas você sabe, é aquela coisinha que, apertando um dos lados, abre o outro que é cheio de "garra"...). Perfeito.

Rin saiu do closet. Estava linda num maiô rosa-bebê com desenhos de margaridas pequenas. O maiô tinha um brinde que era um pulseira grossa com uma margarida.

Kagome maravilhada: Rin, que linda!! Serviu direitinho!! Agora vamos pegar bola e uma toalha pra você e...CAIR NA ÁGUA!!

Rin animada: VAMOS!!

--- ooo ---

As duas desceram as escadas planejando o que iam fazer. Kagome achou bom avisar à Sesshoumaru que Rin também estaria na piscina com ela. Foram até o sofá onde ele e Isuzu estavam abraçados vendo TV. Quando Sesshoumru viu sua Rin naquele maiô e como ficava meiga, comentou.

Sesshy: Rin, você está muito linda!!

Isuzu: Ai, que meiga!!! Kagome-chan, eu conheço esse maiô!!!

Kagome envergonhada: Eu emprestei pra ela!! Bom é que coube!! Não tem problema ela ficar na piscina comigo né Sesshy??

Sesshy: Não, acho boa idéia. Está mesmo muito calor e isso só fará bem à ela, desde que tenha juízo e bom-senso!!

Rin botou a mão na cabeça como em continência e falou: Sim senhor general!! Vamos Ka-chan!! - puxa Kagome pelo braço -

Mal Kagome sabia que estava sendo observada por alguém que estava subindo as escadas naquele instante.

--- ooo ---

Kagome: UÁÁÁÁÁÁ, QUE PISCINA ÓTIMA!!!!

As duas estavam sentadas na beira da piscina. Brincaram de bola, jogar água na outra, mais bola, competição, pega-pega e agora cansaram.

Rin: Uááá, Kagome-chan, vou entrar viu!! Acho que minha fome e cansaço me pegaram!! Obrigada pelo maiô!! - sai pulando de felicidade -

Kagome pensa em ficar ali mais um pouco. Se joga na água novamente e fica "deitada" na água de olhos fechados. Nem percebe que um alguém de cabelos prateados está a observando até que ele se joga na água.

Kagome assustada, quase se afoga: UÁÁÁÁÁ!!

InuYasha a segura pelos pulsos e a puxa mais para cima da água. Quando ela se recupera do susto, olha para InuYasha que estava com uma cara séria. Ele fala: Tá doida garota?? Tá querendo morrer??

Kagome fica indignada com a grosseria dele e solta os pulsos das mãos dele: Você acha que eu tenho tendência suicída??? Foi você que me assustou, InuYasha!! Podia ter falado que tava aqui antes de pular na piscina do nada!!!

InuYasha: Aff, foi um pulinho!!! Cê se assusta fácil!! Mas, eu fiquei irritado com uma coisa...

Kagome olhando pro lado: Quê?

InuYasha: Não contou pra eles que me conhecia não é?

Kagome olha pra ele com uma cara como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer: InuYasha, eu vou contar o que pra eles? - imita uma voz inocente, falando pro nada - Ah é mãe, esse é o InuYasha, um cara que eu conheci na festa de casamento da mana, pois ele tentou me cantar e, quando percebeu que eu tava com vontade de esganar a Suzu e o Sesshoumaru, me consolou e dançou comigo!! Vai sair tão bem...

InuYasha joga água nela e fala: Também não precisa contar TUDO!! E eu não tentei te cantar...

Kagome, de pirraça, jogou água nele também e falou irônica: Ah, claro que não InuYasha, você, puro do jeito que é...apenas ficou falando que eu era a mulher mais linda dali e me ofereceu uma flor perguntando como alguém tão lindo podia estar numa festa tão chata...

InuYasha deu de ombros falando como se fosse algo normal: Ué, aquilo não era cantada...eu falei porque eu percebi que cê tava mal e eu apenas fui tentar te alegrar...

Kagome: E porque logo eu?

InuYasha faz sorriso malicioso: Talvez porque eu tenha...gostado de você...

Kagome revira os olhos: No seu caso, seu "gostar" é muito perigoso e soa a perversão...

InuYasha também revira os olhos e dá de ombros: Aff, tava ironizando mulher!! Sei lá porque fui falar justamente com você...talvez porque você era a única pessoa, além dos meus pais e do meu irmão, que eu conhecia ali, talvez porque eu te vi e pensei: Ei, por que não falar com ela?

Kagome sorri: Meu Deus...ah, antes que eu me esqueça: Eu tenho nome e é Kagome então, pare de me chamar de "garota" e "mulher"...

InuYasha: Eu te chamo como eu quiser – fala sublinhando – garota...

Kagome empurra um monte de água nele e fica jogando sem parar.

InuYasha com os braços na frente do rosto: Pa..para...PÁRA SUA MALA!!

Kagome pára de repente quando InuYasha aperta seus pulsos e a olha com os olhos vermelhos de raiva. Kagome se assusta com a atitude dele e tenta se soltar dele. InuYasha percebe o quanto foi indelicado (Obs.: Palavra simpática para grosso total) e não a solta, tentando pedir desculpas.

InuYasha: Kagome, desculpe...

Kagome fria: Apenas me solte.

InuYasha: Não enquanto você não me desculpar!

Kagome: Então ficaremos por um longo tempo assim...

InuYasha: Se for necessário para que você me perdoe...

Kagome curta e grossa: Tá tão difícil assim perceber que você é um grosso?

InuYasha abre a boca pra falar algo, mas logo a fecha, franzindo a testa. Fora tão burro assim? Enquanto pensava em sua atitude, acaba afrouxando a força que faza para segurar o pulso de Kagome, então, ela logo se solta. Ela o fica encarando por um tempo e logo se lembra das duas orelhinhas fofas no alto da cabeça dele. Sorri e pensa:

Kagome: "Será que dá...?"

InuYasha, distraído em pensamentos: "Hunf, ela logo deve tá pensando que eu sou um idiota...mas também, quem manda ela ser tão irritante? Feh, ninguém..." InuYasha logo perde o fio do pensamento pois mergulha em um arrepio prazeroso. Logo, acorda de seus pensamentos e percebe o motivo de seu arrepio: Kagome, do seu lado, estava fazendo carinho nas orelhas dele. Não que ele não gostasse do toque leve e carinhoso dela mas, demonstrar essa fraqueza à ela seria entregar todas as armas.

InuYasha afasta as mãos dela de suas orelhas e fala num tom raivoso: QUEM DEIXOU VOCÊ FICAR MEXENDO EM MIM?

Kagome revira os olhos: Aff, que que foi dessa vez? Deixa eu brincar...

InuYasha: Não toque mais nas minhas orelhas!! Não gosto!! E essa coisa de brincar, parece coisa de criança!!

Kagome: Não sou criança!! Apenas são fofas...parece de cachorro...

InuYasha sarcástico: Talvez pelo fato de eu ser meio-cachorro!!!

Kagome indignada: EU NÃO SABIA, ME DESCULPE!! QUIS APENAS AGRADAR MAS JÁ QUE VOCÊ TEM COMPLEXO POR TOQUE DE MULHER!!

InuYasha sai da piscina esbravejando: NÃO TENHO COMPLEXO POR TOQUE DE MULHER!!! POR QUE É TÃO TEIMOSA??? ISSO É IRRITANTE!!

Kagome também sai berrando: MELHOR SER TEIMOSA DO QUE UM GROSSO!! MELHOR DIZENDO, VOCÊ É UM CAVALO!!!

InuYasha: E VOCÊ É TÃO TEIMOSA QUE PARECE UMA MULA!!!!

Kagome entrando em casa, sendo seguida por InuYasha: FALSO, CAVALO!!

InuYasha: IRRITANTE, MULA!! POR QUE EU SOU FALSO??

Mãe da Kagome: EI, PODEM PARANDO COM ESSA GRITARIA AGORA!!

Kagome fuzilando InuYasha com o olhar: POR QUE?? POR QUE?? VOCÊ, NAQUELA MALDITA FESTA, AGE DE UM JEITO SUPER LEGAL COMIGO, PRA SÓ DEPOIS MOSTRAR A SUA VERDADEIRA PERSONALIDADE!!! É UM FALSO, GROSSO E CAVALO!!!

InuYasha: HAH, OLHA QUEM FALA!!! SE FAZ DE MENINA INOCENTE!!! SE EU SOU FALSO, VOCÊ É 10 VEZES PIOR!!! É TEIMOSA, IRRITANTE!! UMA VERDADEIRA MULA!!!!

Mãe: AGORA, **CHEGA!!!** SE EU OUVIR MAIS UMA PALAVRA DE VOCÊS NESSE TOM, ESTARÃO COM A CORDA NO PESCOÇO!!!

Kagome e InuYasha ficam quietos, mas ainda xingando o outro pelo pensamento.

Mãe: Agora, sentem-se para almoçar, está tudo pronto.

Kagome sai para ajudar a mãe a arrumar a mesa. Bufando e resmungando, mas ajuda. Já InuYasha vai pra sala onde Sesshoumaru e Isuzu se encontravam e fica sentado de costas para o casal e fingindo que está olhando o jardim pela porta de vidro.

Sesshoumaru e Isuzu se entreolham e comenta: Err...InuYasha?

InuYasha irritado: Quié???

Isuzu: Que gritaria foi aquela?? Cavalo, mula, falso, teimosa...

InuYasha corta Isuzu: Não te interessa!!!

Sesshoumaru: Meça suas palavras InuYasha!! Se não interessasse, não estaríamos perguntando!!

InuYasha se levanta: Não, se pergunta é porque é curioso e mete o nariz onde não é chamado!! Não interessa e ponto final!

Pai de Kagome: Venham almoçar!!

InuYasha é o primeiro a se retirar com as mãos no bolso, batendo o pé e bufando. Sesshoumaru e Isuzu se entreolham novamente e balançam a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru e Isuzu: Affe viu?

--- ooo ---

Quando todos se sentam na mesa, a disposição fica assim: O pai de Kagome e Isuzu na ponta esquerda da mesa. Do lado direito ao dele fica a esposa dele e Isuzu. Sesshoumaru fica na ponta direita. Do lado direito ao pai de Kagome fica a própria seguida por InuYasha. Rin não estava na mesa porque fora dormir, vencida pelo cansaço. Sesshoumaru daria comida à ela assim que acordasse. (Obs.: Que pai meigo)

O almoço deles seria composto por arroz piamontese, (Obs.: Caso alguém não saiba, arroz piamontese é arroz misturado ao molho branco com queijo ou requeijão ou molho quatro queijos...tudo que importa no molho é que seja bom e branco...) arroz comum, (O pai de Kagome não gosta de piamontese) salada de legumes, bife na chapa e farofa com cenoura (Obs.: Cara, eu quero almoçar na casa dela chuif). Todos conversavam animadamente entre si. O único "casal" que não falava um "a" entre si era InuYasha e Kagome. Com todos os outros, riam, conversavam, comentavam...Uma hora, Sesshoumaru pergunta.

Sesshoumaru: Mas, InuYasha, Kagome, que briga foi aquela agora a pouco?

Kagome e InuYasha se entreolharam pela primeira vez depois da briga. InuYasha foi mais rápido que Kagome pra responder.

InuYasha fingindo despreocupação: Aquilo? Não foi nada sabe? Nós dois tivemos um...desentendimento por causa da constante teimosia dela, não é Kagome?

Kagome largou os talheres no prato e falou com um sorriso e uma despreocupação igualmente falsos: Ai InuYasha, eu não ia começar com isso mas, já que você levou a conversa para tal ponto, deixe-me ter o prazer de responder-lhe.

InuYasha se virando na cadeira para ficar de frente à ela, fala fingindo interesse: Ah é? Então, me dê o prazer de ouví-la!!

Kagome: Não InuYasha, quero apenas lembrá-lo que você esqueceu do ponto onde fora bastante grosso comigo não?? Creio que apenas...lhe escapou da mente!!

InuYasha ficando irritado: Grosso? Não, creio que não sou isso...foi apenas sua constante irritação para comigo que me levou a agir daquele jeito!! (Obs.: Já notaram que toda pessoa, quando quer brigar com ironia, melhora o vocabulário?)

Kagome também ficando visivelmente irritada: Puxa InuYasha, essa frase agora mostrou o quanto você é realmente falso!!

InuYasha: Não tanto quanto você é infantil.

Kagome: Cara, qual teu problema?? Infantil é a sua mentalidade!!!

InuYasha se levanta: Não!!! Cansei dessa sua teimosia em me encher a paciência!! Torra o saco uma hora sabia??

Kagome também se levanta: E eu cansei desse seu cavalherismo pré-histórico!! Você é um GROSSO e definitivamente FALSO!! E mais: CRETINO, DESCARADO, MENTIROSO E CAVALO!!!

InuYasha: TEIMOSA, IRRITANTE, RIDÍCULA, MIMADA, INÚTIL E MULA!!

Kagome sai da mesa e vai em direção à escada: NÃO ME IMPORTA O QUE DIZ DE MIM PORQUE O QUE VEM DE BAIXO NÃO ME ATINGE!! COM LICENÇA, MÃE, MAS SE EU FICAR MAIS UM SEGUNDO COM ESSE CAVALO À MENOS DE 2 QUILÔMETROS DE DISTÂNCIA DE MIM, IREI VOMITAR DE NOJO!!

InuYasha: NÃO PRECISA SAIR, MIMADA!! EU MESMO IREI COMER NA COZINHA PRA NÃO PRECISAR OLHAR MAIS PRA ESSA SUA CARA IRRITANTE!!

Kagome fala do meio da escada: CAVALO NÃO COME EM COZINHA, COME EM ESTÁBULO!! ALÉM DE SER CAVALO É BURRO??

InuYasha: VAI EMPACAR EM OUTRO CANTO SUA MULA!!!

InuYasha segue pisando forte para a cozinha, amaldiçoando Kagome de todas as maneiras possíveis. Já ela, continua a subir as escadas, também pisando forte e amaldiçoando InuYasha da mesma maneira que a dele. Ambas as portas, da cozinha e do quarto de Kagome, se fecham forte e simultaneamente, fazendo os outros presentes na mesa, se abaixarem com o barulho. Segue-se um silêncio mórbido, até que todos falam a mesma coisa: Pelo jeito, isso virou um estábulo...

--- ooo ---

Kagome, no quarto, chuta todas as almofadas caídas no chão, imaginando que é a cara do InuYasha.

Kagome: Burro, idiota, insensível...e eu pensando que ele era um príncipe!! Ai Kagome, pensando assim, você se mostra tão burra quanto ele!! Até parece que existe homem romântico...ARGH!! QUE RAIVA!! - olha pro piano – Aff...acalme-se Kagome...Treine piano um pouco, talvez isso a acalme!!

Vai pro piano e começa a tocar a música que ela compora. (Obs.: A música é aquela "Homage for InuYasha"...pelo menos, eu baixei ela com esse nome, mas deve ter outros nomes) A música vai penetrando em Kagome, a acalmando instantaneamente. Quando estava no final da música, seu celular toca.

Kagome: Ai santo, quem é agora? - atende – Alô?

Bankotsu: _Kagome! tudo bem?_

Kagome surpresa: Bankotsu? Por que tá me ligando agora?

Bankotsu: _Ah, bem, sabe aquela loja que é de artigos para baladas e também vende CD's com músicas eletrônicas?_

Kagome: Aquela loja gigante do shopping? Claro que lembro!! Impossível é esquecer!! Mas, o que tem ela?

Bankotsu: _É que eles vão dar lá uma"Rave", de acordo com o Miroku, daí, como ele vai levar a Sango, eu queria convidar você pra ir comigo e se divertir um pouco! Vai ter músicas de uma de suas bandas favoritas, a _Daft Punk_! Então, topas?_

Kagome pensou um pouco. Bankotsu era, literalmente, viciado na Kagome. Toda vez que ele a encontrava, ia sorrateiramente por trás dela, a agarrava pela cintura e sussurrava em seu ouvido o quanto estava linda. Não que ela não gostasse dessa "atenção extra" mas, sabia que, se saísse com Bankotsu, numa "rave", com o Bankotsu, com pouca iluminação e, principalmente, COM O BANKOTSU, a chance dele querer e conseguir "ficar" com ela ia de 20 à 200. Quando abriu a boca pra responder que não, pensou novamente. Qual o problema de "ficar" com ele afinal? Um cara super legal, inteligente, que gostava dela (gostar é pouco...o cara deve ter uma imagem da Kagome escondido no armário e, como ritual antes de dormir, venerava a imagem 3 vezes, beijava a imagem para poder sonhar com ela...) e que tinha um senso de humor e uma sensibilidade para com ela muito consideráveis. Quando terminou de pensar nos prós e nos contras, finalmente respondeu.

Kagome: Bankotsu?

Bankotsu: _Nossa Kagome, já ia pensar que você havia fugido pra não me responder!!_

Kagome riu um pouco: Não bobo, tô aqui!! Bem, minha resposta é...

Bankotsu esperançoso: _É...?_

Kagome: SIM! Eu saio com você!!

Bankotsu: _Sério?? Quer dizer, não é piadinha de 1º de Abril??_

Kagome: Nem estamos em Abril...significa que é a mais pura verdade.

Bankotsu: _OK então!! Quer que eu te busque ou você vem??_

Kagome: Pode deixar que eu vou!! Só precisa me dizer que horas quer que eu esteja aí!!

Bankotsu: _O arrasta-pé vai começar às 14:45...vem aqui umas 13:20 pra gente passear um pouco junto do Miroku e da Sango antes de ir..._

Kagome: 13:20...significa que daqui uma meia-hora...beleza, acho que tá bom sim!!

Bankotsu: _Acha que o tempo é suficiente pra se arrumar??_

Kagome rindo: Bobo...

Bankotsu: _Por mais que eu ache que você não precise se arrumar...Já é naturalmente linda..._

Kagome fica um pouco vermelha: Affe, para!

Bankotsu: _Então, até daqui a pouco!! Beijo!!_

Kagome: Outro pra você...

Bankotsu e Kagome: Tchau! - desliga o telefone -.

Kagome rodopiando sorrindo: Eu vou sair com o Bankotsu!!! - Pára de rodopiar surpresa – Nossa, eu nunca pensei que falaria isso nesse tom de felicidade!! AI MEU SANTO, APENAS MEIA HORA PRA ME ARRUMAR!! QUE QUE EU VISTO??? - Se enfia no closet. -

--- ooo ---

InuYasha estava comendo na cozinha, bufando como sempre e pensando: "Cara, qual o problema daquela, daquela...FEH!! Como ela é irritante!!"

Então, o tirando de seus pensamentos, uma música de piano invade sua mente, o acalmando. Ele fecha os olhos.

InuYasha pensando surpreso: "Nossa, quem será que está tocando essa melodia?? Ah, já sei...quando fui no quarto de Kagome, ela possuía um piano...talvez, seja ela tocando...ai, Kagome...QUE? INUYASHA, PÁRA DE SER OTÁRIO!! PENSANDO NA KAGOME??? AFFE, TU É BABACA VIU??"

Percebeu que a música parou de repente e ele abre os olhos. Apurando o ouvido, ouve o barulho do celular e a voz de Kagome no aparelho. InuYasha ouve tudo atentamente e pára numa frase em particular:

Kagome: _SIM!! Eu saio com você!!_

Aquela minúscula frase de apenas 5 palavras mexeu InuYasha tanto que ele até gemeu de enjôo. Era como se alguém tivesse usado o estômago de InuYasha como pula-corda e tivesse devolvido com ele ainda tonto pelo movimento. Após essa frase, o resto da conversa passou vagamente pela mente dele, pois ela ainda se encontrava ocupada em processar as 5 palavras: Sim, eu saio com você!!

InuYasha olha pro prato de comida e fica remexendo nele com o garfo. Até que fala com desprezo e, quem prestasse atenção, notaria um ponta de tristeza nas palavras dele...

InuYasha: Tanto faz ela sair com alguém!! Com certeza eles se merecem!! O casal mais irritante da Terra... - suspira – Tanto faz pra mim...

--- Fim do 2º capítulo ---

**Oyasumi Nasai seguidores da Okame Hachimoku!! Desculpem-me pela demora para postar esse capítulo mas, vai tentar escrever 14 páginas de capítulo no Word enquanto sai no cinema o dia inteiro, dois dias seguidos, tem que resolver problemas por causa do início de aula, escreve histórinhas com sua melhor amiga (kissus Carol) pelo email e fica tendo conversas metafóricas com sua outra melhor amiga (kissus Suzane) pelo email??? É povo, fica difícil...principalmente quando tem ainda os obstáculos que e sua mãe reclamando que você ficou muito tempo no Pc quando fiquei apenas 3 horas (é pouco gente u.u) e quando tem que fazer exercícios para perder a gordurinha que se conquistou nas férias???**

**Além disso, quero pedir desculpas pelo capítulo passado...As ações dos personagens era pra sair entre asteriscos mas, acontece que o FanFiction não aceita asteriscos, por isso acabou ficando confuso! Peço desculpas pela minha ignorância mas, agora, é entre travessões!!**

**Quero muito agradecer as pessoas que leram minha fic!! Irei respondê-las aqui, por falta de originalidade e porque clichê as vezes é bom...Gente, cêis não tem noção as ameaças que meu marido, Sesshoumaru, recebeu dessas garotas (risos):**

Asukaa: Bom, demorei mais atualizei querida!! Bem, quanto às suas ameaças (risos) digo apenas que esse rancor logo passa, mas nem por isso vou deixar de fazer ela revidar futuramente (sorriso maligno) aguarde!!

Sinceramente, eu não gosto do casal Sesshy e Kagome...Sesshy fica melhor como meu marido mesmo (risos)...

Sesshy: Você só me sacaneia pros outros!! Depois diz que me ama!!!

Eu: Affe amor, calma!! Eu te amo!! Além disso, _esse_ Sesshy da história não é você...é um... "eu-lírico" de você!! Kissus Asukaa e continue lendo o/

July-chan: Admito que o Sesshy tbm me causa efeitos nocivos à minha sanidade amiga (risos)...quem não gostaria de...convidá-lo para sua casa e, principalmente, seu quarto em especial?? Mas, claro, deixando o Inu romântico e conquistador, é a pólvora para o "arrepio prazeroso"...

Kissus e espero que continue lendo!! o/

Aline Higurashi: Uau, muitíssimo obrigada pelos seus elogios!! São pessoas como vocês que me motivam a continuar insana e romântica para escrever esse fic que, particulamente, foi uma das minhas melhores idéias (E olha que eu tive uma avalanche de projetos!!)

Espero que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto o outro!! Me custaram 4 horas (sem brincadeira) de sono, mas creio que valeu a pena!! Kissus o/

Aili Asuna: NEE-CHAN!!!Que saudade da minha melhor amiga de todo o mundo!! (gente, ela é a Carol que eu falei)...Suas histórias totalmente loucas estão mais engraçadas a cada capítulo!! Tadinho do Edward, não bate nele TANTO... só bate o necessário (risos)...

Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que continue lendo minha fic!! Kissu do fundo do meu coração mana-chan e, antes que eu me esqueça: VOU DORMIR NA SUA CASA!!!!!!! Posso ir terça na sua casa de manhã ou dps do almoço e ficar até quarta de tarde??

Kissus porque Ai'shiteru!! o/

**Beijo à todos os outros que leram minha fic e a todos que lerão esse capítulo!! Só tenho mais uma coisa à dizer...bom...dirijam com cuidado \o/**


	3. Proposta para Problemas

_Okame Hachimoku:_

Personagem: blablabla - Fala

Personagem: "entre aspas" - Pensamento

_Itálico –_ Letra de música e outra linha do telefone

(Obs.: Autora falando) – Intromissão da autora (que sois muá) ou briga dos personagens com a narradora...

- entre travessões - - ação dos personagens.

_"Okame Hachimoku é um provérbio que significa: __Os que estão de fora, tem uma visão mais ampla, do que os que estão envolvidos."_

Detalhe: A **narradora **não tem nada a ver com a **autora**, por mais que seja a mesma pessoa (eu) que esteja escrevendo...A minha narradora é totalmente inventada com base nas minhas opniões...

--- ooo ---

_3° - Proposta Para Problemas_

Kagome: NÃO É POSSÍVEL QUE EU NÃO TENHA UMA ROUPA PRA SAIR AQUI!!

Kagome revirara todo o closet de cabeça pra baixo à procura de uma roupa ideal. Quando ela se tocou de como estava preocupada com a "roupa perfeita", disse sorrindo.

Kagome: Nossa, por que eu tô tão preocupada com a roupa que eu vou pra me encontrar com o Bankotsu? AH! Essa é perfeita!!!

Depois de 18 minutos procurando e revirando gavetas e cabides, achou a roupa que ela tanto queria: Um vestido lilás que fazia um "X" no pescoço e era sem mangas. Na parte das costas, ele começava no meio delas. Ele moldava de acordo com as curvas de Kagome e ele ficava 3 palmos acima do joelho. Juntamente, usava um jeans corsário de cor mais clara. Usava um cinto por cima do vestido que possuía uma fivela redonda prateada. Usava sandália plantaforma lilás que tinha escrito "amor" em kanji e de cor prateada. Passou uma leve maquiagem, com direito à gloss que deixava a boca levemente avermelhada, com gosto de morango, um leve blush para deixar a face mais corada, lápis preto e rímel transparente. Colocou uma pulseira que enrola no braço (Obs.: Aquelas pulseiras que lembram mola-maluca) cheia de bolinhas azuis, botou duas pequenas argolas prateadas para os brincos e botou um anel prata e azul no dedo polegar. Estava linda, modéstia a parte.

Kagome dá uma voltinha no espelho, virando o pescoço para tentar olhar para as costas também e fala sorrindo satisfeita: Uau, a Sango-chan ama esse vestido!! Ela vai babar!! Só falta ela ir com aquela blusinha que eu babo também! Huahuahuahuahua! Nossa – faz cara de surpresa – Fiquei feliz tão de repente! Deve ser "efeito balada" huhuhuhu...

Kagome pega uma bolsa de mão preta e enfia a carteira e o celular. Desçe as escadas correndo e, quando chega no andar, encontra a mãe na cozinha e a comunica que iria sair pro shopping porque Sango e Miroku convidou ela para uma mini-festa que haveria lá. A mãe de Kagome, não convencida que a filha contou toda a história, a olha desconfiada e pergunta:

Mãe: E você vai assim, estilo modelo, para apenas uma mini-festa e porque somente seus amigos à convidaram?

Kagome, já corada pelo blush, fica mais enrubescida: Ah, bem...não são SÓ eles que vão...na verdade, quem me convidou foi o Bankotsu, um amigo de Miroku que eu conheço há um tempo já e eu achei que eu poderia me divertir um pouco com eles!! Ah, mãe, por favor!! Deixa, vai!!

Mãe: Huuummm...tá, eu deixo...

Kagome abraça a mãe por trás: Ai, mãezinha do meu coração, muitíssimo obrigada!!

Mãe: Pode parando mocinha!! Tem um porém!!

Kagome apreensiva: Qual? - reza por dentro - "Não seja botar um casaco, não seja botar um casaco..."

Mãe fechando os olhos e apontando o dedo pra filha: Não quero que você vá somente com seus amigos e, principalmente, quando há um garoto que não conheço envolvido!! Quero que vá com alguém que eu possa confiar...mas, quem poderia? - Abre os olhos, batendo o punho na outra mão – Já sei! O InuYasha!!

Kagome incrédula: AHN?

Mãe: Bem, na verdade ele é o mais acessível agora...ele também tem 17 anos Kagome, ou seja, sendo mais velho que você já ajuda também a vigiá-la!! Ele é perfeito!!

Kagome ainda incrédula: Mãe!! Pelo amor de Deus!! Há tantas pessoas nesse mundo!! E ele é apenas 1 ano mais velho que eu!!! Grandes coisas!! Eu não vou com ele!! De jeito maneira eu vou com aquele traste!!

InuYasha aparecendo: Tão gastando meu nome por que? Oi tia – dá um beijo no rosto da mãe da Kagome, fazendo com que Kagome revirasse os olhos – A Suzu tá te procurando!! Mas, antes, me expliquem: O que tão falando de mim?

Mãe: InuYasha, pode me fazer um favor?

InuYasha: Depende – Fala olhando Kagome de cima à baixo – Tem à ver com ela?

Mãe: Bem...sim.

InuYasha franze o rosto: Vai ter que ter um motivo muito bom então...

Kagome: Vai embora cavalo!!

InuYasha fecha os olhos e põe o indicador na boca, em sinal de silêncio – Calada mula, não vê que sua mãe está falando??

Mãe: Pode acompanhá-la até o shopping? Ela irá numa festa e não queria que ela ficasse numa festa dessas somente com os amigos e com o "garoto especial"...

InuYasha incrédulo: A senhora quer que eu banque a BABÁ?????!!!!!!

Kagome vermelha de raiva: O ÚNICO JEITO DE VOCÊ SE TORNAR UMA BABÁ QUE EU ACEITE, É QUE SEJA UM "BABÁCA"!!! MÃE, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, EU VOU COM QUALQUER PESSOA, MENOS ELE!!!

InuYasha: VOCÊ FALA COMO SE FOSSE O MAIOR PRIVILÉGIO QUE A VIDA PODIA ME OFERECER, ERA FICAR VENDO VOCÊ FICAR COM UM CARA NUMA BALADA QUALQUER E... - o rosto de InuYasha muda de raiva absoluta para um sorriso malicioso – Quer saber? Posso acompanhá-la à essa balada sim...

Kagome notando o sorriso malicioso de InuYasha: Não, agora é que eu realmente não quero!!

InuYasha fingindo desaprovação: Kagome, quer deixar seus amigos esperando por você?? Que feio!! Vamos de uma vez, estamos atrasados não?? Aliás, eu tenho tanto direito de "me divertir" como você tem!!

Kagome rosnando de punhos fechados: Grrrr!!!

InuYasha rindo por dentro, pensando: "Agora, vamos zoar um pouco..."

--- ooo ---

Foram andando até o shopping, já que ele ficava próximo à casa de Kagome. Quando chegaram, eram 13:35. Assim que se entrava no shopping, havia uma praça de alimentação rodeada de mesas e cadeiras ocupadas. Kagome procurou com o olhar, até que avistou dois conhecidos.

Kagome saiu correndo, sem se preocupar com InuYasha e vai em direção à mesa falando: Sango-chan!! Mirokun!!!

Miroku se vira para trás da cadeira: Kagome!!! Finalmente chegou!!

Sango se levanta e abraça a amiga: Tudo bem contigo, querida??

Kagome: Sim!! - Quando Kagome se separa do abraço, nota a roupa da melhor amiga. Ela trajava uma blusa estilo chinesa, sem mangas, que se segurava pelo pescoço, de cetim em vermelho-escuro, com riscos vermelho mais claro e possuía duas linhas pretas nos lados da blusa, com um botão também preto, para parecer que podia abrir. Usava calça preta social, com uma leve boca-de-sino no final desta, além de uma bota curta, que ia até a canela, de mesma cor. Usava luvas sem-dedo vermelho-escuro. O cabelo estava arranjado como um rabo-de-cavalo "original". Usando uma fita vermelha não muito fina, Sango fizera um rabo-de-cavalo alto e fora envolvendo com a fita, e fizera um nó no final. Assim, o cabelo que não fora amarrado, fazia um "triângulo". Kagome e Sango se analisaram e gritaram juntas:

Kagome e Sango: Você tá usando aquela roupa que eu amo!! - sorriem pra outra – Sim, eu tô usando!! Gostou? - As duas balançam a cabeça, sorrindo e falando – Sim, amei!!

Miroku: Uau, se a fala fosse planejada, não ia sair melhor!!

Kagome "notando" a presença do amigo: Nossa Mirokun! (Obs.: É pra ser Mirokun mesmo, pq é um jeito carinhoso que Kagome o chama) Cê também tá lindo!! Tudo isso só pra Sango-chan? - pisca um olho -

Miroku dando um sorriso malicioso para Sango: Depende...se ela aceitar dançar _somente_ comigo, sim! Ao contrário disso, aí não é _só_ pra ela...

Miroku trajava uma blusa preta, que ia até 3 dedos da coxa, de manga larga e comprida. Miroku, para um puro charme, abrira alguns botões da blusa e levantara a gola, tampando os lados do pescoço mas mostrando a frente do mesmo e uma parte de seu peito. (Obs.: Uau, minha febre aumentou ou ligaram o aquecedor??) De resto, usava uma calça jeans azul-escuro, um cinto preto que a blusa tampava e um tênis preto, simples.

Sango meio envergonhada, mas devolve o mesmo sorriso: Na hora, veremos!!

Miroku olha pros lados, ao mesmo tempo que fala: Olha Kagome, não é só você, pelo jeito, que se atrasou...O Bankotsu era pra ter chegado faz tempo mas – nota um cara, vindo na direção do grupo – InuYasha??? Ih, Sango, olha lá quem tá vindo!! Há quanto tempo cara!!

InuYasha chega junto do grupo e cumprimenta Miroku com uma batida na mão: E aí cara!! Nossa meu, faz tempo que a gente não se vê!! Sango!! Cê também!! Ih, tá gata assim pro Miroku?? - se volta para Sango e ela lhe dá um beijo na bochecha – Então Miroku, finalmente conseguiu namorar a Sango, como vc tanto queria??

Sango fica vermelha e Miroku só coça a cabeça: Que nada cara!! Sango é teimosa e não aceita meus pedidos, desde o primário, lembra??

InuYasha: Nossa, isso eu sinto falta!! Mesmo quando mudei de colégio a gente se falava lembra?? Pena que tive que mudar de país por algum tempo...

Sango: Cê voltou pro país esses dias??

InuYasha: Que nada!! Faz uns 2 anos...

Miroku: Sesshoumaru que continuou aqui na cidade né?? Eu fui no casamento dele com a Isuzu, cê foi?? Eu nem te vi lá!! Eu só vi a Sango e a Kagome que – Sango dá uma cotovelada nas costas dele – Aie!! Ô mulher, por que cê...? - Vê a cara de Kagome que, de surpresa total, passou para uma cólera indiferença – Ops, desculpe Kagome-chan!! Me esqueci!!

Sango fala no ouvido de Miroku irritada: Nossa Miroku, melhor do que sua fala nesse momento, só se queimar com fósforo né??? Eu te contei a história do relacionamento que Kagome teve com Sesshoumaru e de todo o rolo!! Então, tente pensar no que vai falar!! (O Miroku conheceu Kagome através de Sango depois de todo o rolo. Kagome sabe que Miroku sabe de toda história)

Miroku: Desculpe mesmo Kagome, não era minha intenção!!

Kagome nega com a cabeça e fala dando um meio sorriso: Nem...Eu não sabia que vocês se conheciam!!

InuYasha fala com indiferença: Nossa, isso que é coincidência...Parece que tudo quer que tenhamos mais coisas em comum do que pensamos, não acha – olha para Kagome com uma sombrancelha levantada – _mula_?

Kagome andando, puxando Miroku e Sango para irem junto dela, fala: Não, _cavalo_, não acho que tenhamos coisas em comum para partilharmos!!

InuYasha dá uma risada irônica e os segue. Os quatro vão andando pelo shopping à esmo. De vez em quando paravam para as duas garotas babarem pelos vestidos das vitrines. Quando passavam na frente de uma loja, estavam conversando e, fora muita coincidência Kagome virar a cabeça exatamente na hora que ela vira "O Presente dos Deuses" na mesma vitrine que estavam passando conversando.

Kagome: AAAHHH!!

Sango, Miroku e InuYasha se assustam com o grito e perguntam juntos: Que houve???

Kagome nem ouviu. Saiu de perto do grupo para perto da vitrine e admirou o lindo vestido que havia ali, junto com outros acessórios que complementavam o visual. Os outros foram e localizaram o que "Kagome tanto via". Sango fora a primeira a falar: Nossa amiga, que olho hein?? Esse vestido é realmente lindo!! E, olha, a loja dá desconto de 20 nesse vestido!! Cê tem mais sorte que juízo hein?

Kagome choraminga: Eu quero experimentaaaar!!!

Miroku coça a cabeça: Olha Kagome, Bankotsu nem sabe que a gente tá andando por aí e tá quase na hora da festa!! Acho que não vai dar dessa vez!!

Kagome olha Miroku com olhinhos de cachorro abandonado: Não diga isso Miroku!! Por favor, por favor!!!

Sango: Kagome, acho que vou ter que concordar com Miroku...

Kagome chorosa: Por favor!!!!

InuYasha, que havia colocado os braços pra trás e "apoiava" a cabeça nas mãos, revirou os olhos e falou ironicamente: Feh...vai mimada, cê não vai conseguir viver sem, ao menos, _sentir _o vestido...

Kagome, que só ouviu a parte do "vai mimada", abraçou InuYasha e falou: Mimada o caramba, seu grosso!! Mas, muitíssimo obrigada por deixar!!! Sango – pega Sango pela mão e vai puxando ela – vem comigo!!

Sango: Tá bom, tá bom, eu vou, mas não me puxa!!

Kagome rindo: Então, corre!!!

Miroku dando um sorriso de "Ai, mulheres...", segue as garotas. Já InuYasha, ficou um tempo processando que fora abraçado por Kagome, mesmo provocando-a. Passado alguns segundos, caminhou lentamente até a loja também.

--- ooo ---

Sango: Kagome, se você estivesse mais bonita, eu nem sequer ia ser notada se estivesse ao seu lado!!!

Kagome: Pára Sango-chan!! Assim cê me deixa encabulada!!

Sango piscando: Vou fazer uma apresentação adequada para os meninos! Quando ouvir seu nome, você sai do vestiário!!

Kagome: Certo Sango... -.-' - pensa - "Fazer o que né?".

Sango sai do provador e vê os dois atraentes meninos sentados. Ela pigarreia até os dois voltarem suas atenções à ela.

Sango: E agora, vocês verão uma Kagome-chan – baixa a voz pro provador – não é pra sair agora – tom normal – nunca vista antes!!! Com vocês, KAGOME!

Kagome encabulada: Isso Sango, grita mais um pouco, tem um cara há mais ou menos 50 km que não te ouviu direito!!!

Claro que ninguém prestou atenção à fala. Miroku e InuYasha olhavam Kagome embasbacados, com direito a boca aberta, olhos arregalados e, de quebra, um filete de baba por parte de InuYasha, que nada fazia para esconder sua admiração.

Kagome saiu com um vestido de alça verde-esmeralda. Seu colo ia no formato do peito de Kagome e nele possuía uma "faixa" em verde mais claro. O vestido ia até metade da coxa de Kagome sendo que, ao final do vestido, possuía a mesma "faixa" do colo do vestido. Além do vestido, Kagome trajava uma meia 7/8 de cor branca (Obs.: Sabe aqueles brancos de roupa novinha, que a gente fala que é "branco puro"?), um sapato boneca de cor vermelha para combinar com o prendedor de laço vermelho, que ela botara do lado esquerdo. De final, usava uma gargantilha de fita preta, com um pingente pequeno, lembrando a lua, que Sango comprara para ela (Obs.: Antes que me perguntem, ela comprou numa loja pra dar de presente à Kagome).

Sango sorria abertamente pela reação dos meninos, em especial a de InuYasha, e pela cara de Kagome.

Kagome escondendo o rosto entre as mãos: Ai, acho que vou me enterrar aqui, com licença...

Miroku: Ka...gome...(Tá _tentando_ pensar) Você...tá... - engole em seco pra tentar organizar as idéias – LINDA!! Meu, Kagome, se o Bankotsu te visse assim...ele ia, ele ia... - repara em InuYasha – ia ficar que nem o InuYasha!! Huahuahua, InuYasha, tá raciocinando ainda ou já se perdeu em devaneios?

Kagome, entre os dedos, olha a reação de InuYasha e fica mais corada, se possível.

InuYasha "acorda" e fala irritado: Cala a boca Miroku, não sou devasso como você!! Hunf...

Sango: Não falei Kagome?? Ei, Miroku, pode parar de babar ¬¬.

Miroku: Ahn? Ah, desculpe Sangozinha, me perdi por um momento...

Sango enciumada: Como sempre né devasso?

Os dois ficam "conversando" por um tempo. Enquanto isso, InuYasha continuava sentado, com a cara virada para outro lado, dando, de vez em quando, olhadas em Kagome, que mantinha o rosto afundado nas mãos.

InuYasha: Ei, levanta a cara.

Kagome retira as mãos do rosto e o encara sem saber se estava vermelha de raiva ou de vergonha.

Kagome: Nossa cavalo, essa frase não podia ter saído mais amável não é?

InuYasha franze a testa, mais interessado em encarar a parede do que um certo alguém: Feh, me deixe.

Kagome irritada: Qualé cara?? Não bastou acordar com um pé esquerdo, então acordou com dois?

InuYasha: Não é isso.

Kagome: De qualquer jeito não me importa. Sango? - Essa se volta para a amiga – Não posso levar o vestido, mesmo com esse desconto. Tá muito caro e minha mãe cortou a mesada desse mês e, só daria para comprar se tivesse. Desculpe pelo trabalho gente, mas não sabia que me ia sair tanto.

Miroku chateado: Não acredito Kagome!! Ficou tão lindo em você! Bem, pena...mas, agora estamos atrasados!! Vamos logo!

Kagome dá mais uma olhada em InuYasha, mas recebeu em resposta um suspiro de cansaço. Ea abaixa os olhos e vai para o provador.

Depois que Kagome havia recolocado sua roupa, ela foi até a moça do caixa com o vestido e os complementos. A moça parecia abismada.

Caixa: Mas, não vai levar?

Kagome com um sorriso triste: É que meu dinheiro quase que compra, mas por causa do quase...

Caixa: Aiai, pena! Eu te observei e você ficou realmente bonita nele! Bem, voltem sempre!

Kagome pensa tristemente: "Ótimo, mais um pra me elogiar, me fazendo aumentar o desgosto de não comprar..."

Miroku e Sango vão conversando assuntos variados com Kagome. Em pouco tempo, ela já havia esquecido o vestido. Mas, os três não perceberam que havia um acompanhante faltando no grupo.

--- ooo ---

InuYasha estava se repreendendo pela...octagésima vez? Não, acho que mais.

InuYasha pensando: "Não acredito que fiz isso, não acredito que fiz isso..."

Caixa: Bem, aqui está! Este é o valor!

InuYasha incrédulo: Você está me cobrando _isso_ por um...ai, não acredito que tô fazendo isso...urgh... – abaixa a cabeça com zilhares de gotas, além de risquinhos com uma névoa roxa de desolação – Aceita cartão?

A caixa dá uma risada baixa e retira o cartão da mão de InuYasha. Após o pagamento, entrega a sacola. Qunado InuYasha já saía da loja, a caixa lhe desejou:

Caixa: Tomara que sua namorada goste!

InuYasha: Ela não é minha...ah, esquece... - sai andando – Cara, essa mulher falou "namorada" pela enésima vez!!! Também, por esse preço, só alguém _muito_ doido compraria... - dá uma risadinha cínica – ou seja, eu...

--- ooo ---

InuYasha conseguiu alcançar os três. Para sua surpresa, e uma leve desolação, eles mal haviam reparado que InuYasha não os acompanhara. Ele conseguira esconder a sacola, com outra sacola de uma loja de artigos de surf.

Os quatro se encontravam na frente da loja que aconteceria a "rave". Miroku olhava por cima das pessoas até que avistou um homem de longos cabelos azuis, presos por um trança.

Miroku: Ó povo, Bankotsu chegou! BANKOTSU, AQUI!!! - Acena com os dois braços.

Sango: Isso Miroku, aproveita e traz os sinalizadores de avião -.-'...

Bankotsu: Olá à todos! - Vê Kagome – Kagome, vejo que fui eu que atrasei! Pelo jeito, esse é o castigo por brincar com mulheres, principalmente uma tão linda! - sorri e dá um abraço em Kagome.

InuYasha revira os olhos e suspira baixinho: Aff...

Kagome sorrindo: Mas, pelo jeito, o atraso teve um bom motivo! Está lindo!

Bankotsu trajava uma blusa azul-claro de botões e manga curta, sendo que ela estava aberta até metade dos botões. Usava uma calça jeans, branca e um tênis All Star preto. Bronzeado daquele jeito e com aquela roupa, parecia que Bankotsu tinha acabado de voltar de umas férias do Hawaii (Obs.: Chance que eu não ia deixar passar, claro! Ficar no Hawaii acompanhada desse deus da praia?? - pisca)

Bankotsu admirando-a: Não tanto quanto você! E eu pensando que você não podia ficar mais encantadora! Ai de minha mente tão insignificante, que, ao te deslumbrar, se perde em suspiros de paixão e admiração cega! Sempre que te vê, acha que não podes ficar mais atraente que a mais rara flor para, quando passar novamente por mim, minha mente se surpreender e se perguntar incessantemente: "Como tal anjo descido pode deixar ser observada por olhares de míseros mortais, como eu?"

Essa poesia improvisada de Bankotsu surtiu efeito em Kagome. Ela ficou deveras surpresa com o "novo galanteador Bankotsu". Sango riu levemente e Miroku, vendo InuYasha revirar os olhos e mostrar a língua em sinal de nojo, fala.

Miroku: Resolveu ser mais...como se diz? "Direto ao assunto" com Kagome agora, Ban?

Kagome: Err...eu...é, muito bonito Bankotsu! Muito obrigada! Mas, não precisar elogiar tanto, vou ficar envergonhada assim!!! - pensa - "Ai garota, que mentira mal-lavada cê foi inventar! Té parece que ele vai acreditar nessa sua resposta!!! Ô mente pequena O.ó"

Bankotsu envolve a cintura de Kagome com um braço e a conduz, sussurrando em seu ouvido: Só me deixará mais apaixonado.

Kagome pensando: "Deixa pra lá, acreditou mesmo -.-'"

Miroku e Sango foram de braços dados, seguindo os dois. InuYasha foi andando sozinho atrás de todos, praguejando contra Bankotsu e rosnando incessantemente.

--- ooo ---

Kagome havia parado para descansar de tanto dançar. 2Horas, dançando sem parar e sem beber tem seus efeitos colaterais. Se retirou da pista da balada e fora na mesa beber algo. Enquanto caminha, percebe que alguém a seguia e virou para ver quem era.

Kagome: Bankotsu? Quer alguma coisa comigo?

Bankotsu embaraçado: Bem, não, quer dizer, sim...err...sim e não.

Kagome: Uh, entendo U.u'

Bankotsu: Desculpe Kagome! É que eu...preciso te pedir uma coisa! Mas é algo mais particular! Podemos?

Kagome curiosa: Bem, claro! - pensa - "Por mais que eu tenha uma vaga idéia do que seja."

Bankotsu a conduziu para um lugar mais "calmo" da festa. Kagome se acomodou encostada na parede e Bankotsu em frente para observá-la.

Bankotsu é o primeiro a falar: Kagome, você tá cansada de saber que eu gosto de você, não?

Kagome: Cansada não Bankotsu, credo, não sou assim! Mas, sim, eu sei!

Bankotsu demorou um pouco pra falar, formulando uma frase aceitável: Mas...por que você não gosta de mim?

Kagome foi pega de surpresa com a pergunta e gaguejou um pouco para responder: Como, como assim?

Bankotsu: Kagome, por favor, não se faça de desentendida...

Kagome: Calma Bankotsu, apenas não entendi a pergunta! Eu gosto de você sim, mas, nunca pensei em amá-lo, se é isso que quer saber! Talvez porque o veja muito como amigo! Mas, não posso lhe dar uma razão de "o porquê eu não gostar de você"!

Bankotsu nervoso: Desculpa, eu não queria chateá-la. Mas é que...eu, eu gosto de você há tempos Kagome! Não é possível que você nem tenha olhado pra mim de outra forma! - Abaixa a cabeça.

Kagome: Bankotsu... - Bota a mão no rosto dele – Claro que já te achei atraente mas, sabe que eu já namorei o Sesshoumaru certo? E, depois daquilo fiquei meio...triste sabe?

Bankotsu: E por acaso eu sou o Sesshoumaru? Kagome, eu amo você há mais tempo do que você pode imaginar!! Desde a primeira vez que te vi eu gostei de você!! Cara, eu te dou indiretas e diretas tão fácil e você que nem responde sinceramente à eles...

Kagome: Eu...eu não...

Bankotsu: Por favor Kagome, se eu não tenho chance, pelo menos...posso te beijar?

Kagome vermelha: Me...beijar?

Bankotsu: Sei que parece um pouco abusado mas, eu só queria – chega mais perto de Kagome – experimentar seus lábios que tanto me seduzem...

Kagome: Bankotsu... - Bankotsu, que envolvera a cintura dela com seus braços, aproximava o rosto mais e mais, sempre olhando para a boca dela. Kagome tinha os olhos fixos nos lábios dele, também, mas seus olhos estavam semi-fechados. Ela sussurrava à ele - A-acho que...

Bankotsu já ficava rouco de tanta vontade: Posso?

Kagome fechou os olhos e Bankotsu entendeu como um sim. Ele prosseguiu e a beijou levemente nos lábios. Inicialmente, ele beijava o lábio inferior dela e ela beijava o superior dele. Logo, ele deixaram o beijo sair mais apaixonado, com a língua de Bankotsu ávida pelo gosto doce e embriagante da boca de Kagome.

Kagome envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços e ele pressionou o corpo dela mais contra o seu, para aprofundar o beijo. Depois de um tempinho, sentiram a falta de ar que os obrigou a separar.

Bankotsu foi o primeiro a falar: O-obrigado Kagome...desculpe se não era bem isso que você gostaria de mim! Eu apenas queria...sei lá...acho que eu queria ter você só pra mim, mesmo que fosse só o tempo de um beijo.

Kagome corou mais pela frase de Bankotsu. Então, ela postou a mão no rosto dele e falou sorrindo: Pára com isso Ban!

Bankotsu: Ban!?

Kagome: Desculpe, apelido de hora. Mas, voltando, eu gostei sim do seu beijo! Me deixou ver todo o seu amor por mim! E ver alguém gostar tanto assim de mim como você, me deixa muito feliz!!!

Bankotsu envergonhado: S-sério?

Kagome sorriu tímidamente e concordou com a cabeça.

Bankotsu quase estourou de felicidade por dentro. Ele tentou controlar essa felicidade pra tentar fazer o pedido que tanto queria.

Bankotsu: Kagome?

Kagome: Uhn?

Bankotsu abraça Kagome e sussurra no ouvido dela: Gostaria de ser...minha namorada?

Kagome ficou surpresa com o pedido e respondeu no ouvido dele, também sussurrando: Eu não gostaria...

Bankotsu ficou a fitar os olhos dela, triste: Não, é?

Kagome séria: Não. - olha pra Bankotsu e cai na gargalhada – Bankotsu, eu amaria!

Bankotsu suspirou de alívio e foi brincar com ela: Pô garota, quer me matar do coração é?? Pô, e eu pensando que cê ia dizer sim e vc me vem com essa brincadeira!!! Eu hein, na hora eu quis que a terra se abrisse nos meus pés pra me esconder!!

Kagome rindo: Desculpa ué!! E eu ia saber que vc é tão sensível pras respostas que te dão?

Bankotsu: Boba U.u

Kagome pisca e mostra a língua que Bankotsu rapidamente beija e eles se entrelaçam para um novo beijo.

Kagome: Vamos conversar ou vamos fazer o principal dessa festa?

Bankotsu: Tá, vamos dançar! - pega na mão dela e a conduz pra pista.

--- ooo ---

Lá pelas 17:10, os quatro saíram da balada totalmente esgotados. Conversavam animadamente sobre o que fizeram e...peraí, eu contei quatro? - conta cada personagem – Dois, três, quatro...cadê o InuYasha?

Miroku e Sango: Cadê o InuYasha pessoas? (Obs.: Ei, redundância não U.ú) – Avistam um cara de cabelos prateados com uma garota de cabelos pretos longos – Ah, ali está o InuYasha...

InuYasha estava acompanhado de uma garota bonita, de certa forma. Possuía cabelos longos, pretos, presos de um jeito que só uma _certa pessoa_ usaria. Ela usava um vestido branco e vermelho deveras curto com uma bota preta alta, que ia até dois dedos abaixo do joelho. Talvez essa "roupinha" tenha sido um dos quesitos para a escolha de InuYasha. Os dois se beijavam para quem quisesse ver e, com certeza, não eram poucos, principalmente pela...veracidade do beijo. Entre um beijo e outro, conversavam banalidades e riam abertamente disso.

Miroku e Sango se encaravam sem saber o que fazer. Já Bankotsu e Kagome tanto se importavam à cena. Talvez nem tivessem reparado que faltava um no grupo.

InuYasha se afasta da garota rindo e vai de encontro ao grupo.

InuYasha com cara de inocente: Aiai, até que a festa foi boa!!

Sango revira os olhos: Você tinha que ficar beijando aquela garota, daquele jeito, num lugar onde qualquer um pode ficar olhando? Ai, homens não tem jeito!

Miroku indignado: Não vem com essa de plural! E eu, por acaso, me separei de você na festa?? Meus olhos eram só pra você!

Sango: Feh, só os olhos...já a mão é outra coisa não?

Miroku inocentemente: Ela tem vida própria ué!!

Kagome: Mirokun, você não inventa outra desculpa não?

InuYasha pensa em provocar Kagome e fala à ela: Então, ficou com alguém na festa também ou ficou sozinha?

Kagome: Não precisa se preocupar comigo, InuYasha querido, eu tive uma ótima companhia, obrigada!

InuYasha: E quem seria o infeliz??

Bankotsu: Eu, seu idiota! E se falar com a **minha** Kagome desse jeito novamente, eu te mando à 7 palmos embaixo da terra!!!

InuYasha pouco se importou com a ameaça, mas o que o pegou de surpresa por dentro, foi o "minha" dito por ele.

Kagome: Ban-kun, não brigue logo aqui!! Ficar se expondo pros outros desse jeito não é nada bom!

InuYasha incrédulo: Ban-kun?!

Bankotsu: Tá bom, mas só porque você pediu, amor!! - sorri e beija o rosto dela.

InuYasha: A-_amor_????????

Miroku: Eita InuYasha, mas cê é devagar, não? Não deu pra perceber que os dois estão namorando??

Sango sorrindo: É! Ele pediu pra ela hoje mesmo na festa!! Hum, pena que eu não vi...

Kagome pega no braço da amiga: Calma Sango-chan! Isso não é o fim do mundo!! Aliás, se vc queria ver somente pra ver nosso primeiro beijo, pff, isso vc verá várias e várias vezes – pisca.

Sango rindo maliciosamente: Aaaahhh, safada!!

Kagome: Ei!! Hahahaha...aiai, vamos andando, tenho que ir pra casa!!

Bankotsu: Posso te acompanhar até em casa??

Kagome: Que pergunta!! Claro que pode!!

Bankotsu sussurra para ela: É que eu tbm não quero deixá-la sozinha com _ele_...Caso ele diga algo, já estarei lá para cumprir minha promessa.

Kagome: Bankotsu...

Bankotsu: tá bom, tá bom...Vamos?

Kagome: Sim! Beijo Sango-chan, beijo Mirokun!! Obrigada pelo dia!!

Sango e Miroku: Tchau Kagome!!

Bankotsu: Tchau cara!! E valeu por me contar da festa Sango!!

Sango: Disponha!! Tchau!! Tchau pra vc tbm Inu!! Foi bom te rever!!

Miroku: É cara!! Sempre tínhamos saudades de você!! Tchau!

InuYasha sério: Falou, tchau então.

Sango sussurra pra Miroku: Cê percebeu, não percebeu?

Miroku: Heh, claro como água. Então, quer passear mais um pouco comigo, pra ver se eu tenho ainda chance de tascar mais um beijo de você??

Sango pisca: Veremos...

--- ooo ---

Bankotsu e Kagome conversavam alegremente. Só InuYasha seguia atrás dele, pensando.

InuYasha: "Cara...EI? Por que eu tô tão mal assim? Grandes coisas!! A garota não é minha!! Ela é uma otária, porque eu não fiz nada pra ela e ela agora só sabe ser grossa comigo!! Depois fala de mim!!! Feh, quer saber?? Ela e o namoradinho dela se merecem!! Fiquei com uma gata como a Kik...Kikyou é o nome dela, será? Tanto faz, mas fiquei com ela!! Eu atraio um monte de garota!! Todas comem na minha mão, fazendo o que eu quero e vai continuar sendo assim!! Ah, me lembrei de algo..."

Nisso, passou uma garota que, quando viu InuYasha, quis chamar a atenção dele, mas em vão, pois o mesmo estava se lembrando do que guardara dentro do casaco fechado, para ninguém descobrir o que era, por mais que estivesse disfarçado numa sacola de loja de surf...

--- Fim do 3º capítulo ---

**-Se esconde- Uáááá, eu sei que demorei, eu sei, juro!!!!Mas, tive tantos problemas familiares aqui em casa, além disso, peguei um resfriado que me deu uma febre e uma dor de cabeça mas, mesmo assim, eu escrevia alguns pedaços da história! Além disso, eu estava escrevendo, outro dia, 3 parágrafos novos neste capítulo e salvei. Quando fui ver de novo, cadê eles?? Tive que escrever de novo.**

**Gente, além disso, minha escola tá complicada demais, principalmente pq é 8ª série de Colégio Militar, que dão tudo de matéria nova, e pesada, para ter uma base para o Ensino Médio. E como eu escrevo várias páginas só para um capítulo, começarei a postar capítulos MENSALMENTE!! Ficará mais fácil aguentar toda essa junção de coisas...**

**Outra coisa: Minha outra fic, a do Drácula será excluída!! Descobri que não levo jeito pra drama e pq sofri uma decepção enorme ao finalmente ler o livro e ver o filme. O livro é legalzinho, mas o filme é um lixo, recomendo não ver...assim, tbm terei mais tempo pra essa!!!**

**Fiquei triste pq só duas almas caridosas mandaram review!! Chuif, mandem review pra eu saber se gostam ou não, onegai!! (Talvez a falta de review diga que não gostam...)**

**Bem, vamos respondê-las:**

-0 Iummy-chan 0- Raissa Alfaia: Desculpe, eu demorei!! Mas, não foi por mal ou preguiça, é que aconteceram vários problemas aqui em casa sabe!! E desculpe tbm, mas seu desejo dele pegá-la na festa tbm não foi atendido!! Mas, nada que o futuro não reserve certo? Quem sabe não aconteça algo mais legal que aquela festa e eles tenham chance??? Nem eu sei (risos). Na verdade, sei sim, mas agora não me lembro!!

Kissus e continue lendo!

-'Cla-chan'-: Fico feliz que tenha se divertido com a minha história!! Admito que até eu me pergunto "Cruzes, eu tava num momento de felicidade alta quando criei isso" porque, eu nunca fui muito de conseguir escrever comédia e tomara que essa não aparente ser forçada!

Tadinho do meu marido, amam esculachar ele!!! (risos) Eu amei sua fic, tô lendo ela sempre que vc posta, por mais que eu não deixe review, pela falta de tempo!! Ela tbm é incrível!! Nunca que eu ia conseguir criar uma história para a Izayoi e o Inu no Taisho!

Proonto mulher, tá aqui o capítulo que tanto pediu!! Kissus e continue lendo!

**Arigato à todos que lêem e até o próximo capítulo!!**

**Yue...**


	4. Desgraça Pouca É Bobagem

_Okame Hachimoku:_

Personagem: blablabla - Fala

Personagem: "entre aspas" - Pensamento

_Itálico –_ Letra de música e outra linha do telefone

(Obs.: Autora falando) – Intromissão da autora (que sois muá) ou briga dos personagens com a narradora...

- entre travessões - - ação dos personagens.

_"Okame Hachimoku é um provérbio que significa: __Os que estão de fora tem uma visão mais ampla do que os que estão envolvidos."_

Detalhe: A **narradora **não tem nada a ver com a **autora**, por mais que seja a mesma pessoa (eu) que esteja escrevendo...A minha narradora é totalmente inventada com base nas minhas opniões...

--- ooo ---

(Obs.:Alguém aqui já notou q meus títulos são tudo mau agouro?O.o)

--- ooo ---

_4° - Desgraça Pouca É Bobagem ¬¬_

Kagome e Bankotsu já estavam namorando há 2 meses. Ele sempre vinha de manhã para trazer as mais diversas flores para ela e, sempre que pudesse, também vinha namorá-la um pouco à tarde. Ele possuía mais 6 irmãos e, sendo o mais velho e possuíndo um irmão, digamos, "complexado com seu sexo", ele acaba não tendo muito tempo livre em seu dia. Mas, sempre que ia à casa de sua namorada, arrancava gargalhadas dela só contando as aventuras primordiosas de seu irmão.

Bankotsu: Daí né, eu lá com meu amigo e vem o Jakotsu. Juro, eu até hoje não sei explicar quem correu mais rápido: Se o Jakotsu quando notou "o bofe" que tava comigo, ou o cara quando reparou que o Jakotsu estava agarrado nele!!!!

Kagome nem sequer conseguindo respirar: Hahahahahahahahaha, páhahahahara, senão eu não huhuhuhu respiro!!!

Bankotsu e Kagome estavam sentados abraçados, no sofá da sala da casa de Kagome. Nem Kagome conseguia imaginar que seria tão divertido e agradável ser namorada de Bankotsu. Quando conseguiu parar de rir, falou, limpando as lágrimas: Ai Ban-kun...que lástima ter um irmão desses hein?

Bankotsu fazendo cara de preocupado: Não diga isso Kagome! Se meu irmão ouvir isso, ele pode vir e tentar quebrar a sua unha!! E olha, quando ele tá bravo, ele quebra unhas como ninguém!!

Kagome: Ahahaha, cê ainda não entendeu? Pára de me fazer rir!! Eu preciso respirar pra viver, sabia??

Bankotsu: E eu preciso do teu sorriso.

Kagome: Bobo - sorri.

InuYasha sentado no chão da sala, tentando arrancar as orelhas: Aff, é um bom jeito de economizar na conta de luz: Pra quê ligar a TV e assistir novela, se eu posso vir para a sala, olhar para o lado direito e ver meu meio-irmão planejando a "viagem dos sonhos", e olhar para o lado esquerdo e ver a mula se agarrando com o namorado?

Sesshoumaru: InuYasha, me faz um favor e vai passear um pouco vai?? Qualquer coisa entre 5 metros à 10 000 quilômetros de distância da gente...

InuYasha: Pelo amor dos santos, Sesshoumaru!! Até quando eu tenho que ficar vindo para essa casa??? Eu tenho vida também, sabia? Cara, nossa mãe quer porque quer que eu venha pra cá para acompanhar você!! Por que? Você precisa de babá agora é??

Sesshoumaru revira os olhos. E ele que pensava que o InuYasha não podia ser mais chato. Descobriu que o lado "InuYasha ciumento" era mais burro e mais insuportável de agüentar.

Sesshoumaru: InuYasha, maninho... - mente de Sesshoumaru - "1, 2, 3..." - Se você não reparou, tem uma psicina enorme nessa casa. Por que você não se joga lá dentro e esfria sua cabeça e suas idéias, hein?

Kagome: Eu concordo plenamente.

Isuzu: Assino embaixo U.u

Bankotsu: Vai lá de uma vez!

InuYasha lívido de raiva: QUER SABER? EU VOU MESMO!! ASSIM FICO LIVRE DESSE PAPINHO NOJENTO QUE OS DOIS CASAIS TÃO TENDO! CÊIS SE MERECEM! - vai pra psicina.

Bankotsu e Kagome: Entããão...tá U.U

Isuzu: Querido, diz que você concorda com a minha idéia, vai?

Sesshoumaru: Eu não sei se podemos pagar uma...

Isuzu com carinha chorosa: Ah, amor! Por favor! Seria um presente especial de nós para nós mesmos!

Sesshoumaru: Err...

Isuzu: Por favor! Por favor! (Obs.: Kagome tem a quem puxar U.u')

Sesshoumaru suspira e fala dando um meio sorriso: O que você não me pede rindo que eu não faço chorando? (Obs.: Tá, todo mundo sabe que eu copiei essa da novela das 6 U.u)

Isuzu envolve os braços no pescoço do Sesshoumaru e, entre os beijos que dava, falou: Ai, obrigada, obrigada, mil vezes obrigada! Vou chamar todos pra avisar a notícia!!!

Sesshoumaru sorrindo: Aiai, certo...

Kagome e Bankotsu se entreolham: O.o'...ahn?

--- ooo ---

InuYasha sempre trazia uma roupa de banho quando ia para a casa dos Higurashi, sem saber ao certo o porquê. Afinal, a primeira e última vez que entrou na psicina deles foi no dia que gerou toda a desavença sua com Kagome. É, talvez por isso ele não entrava mais...

InuYasha pensando, mergulhado na água: "Tá com mandinga essa água..."

Então, ele houve uma voz MUITO conhecida por ele: Hello? Ô surdo, não bastava ser só cavalo?

InuYasha revira os olhos e, enquanto fala, pensa: "Falei que tinha macumba nessa piscina" - Que que é hein? É perseguição agora? Você tem uma atração artificial por mim que te impede de viver à 40 metros de mim?

Kagome ignorando: Seu irmão e minha irmã estão chamando todos da casa para darem uma notícia importante. Vá para a sala de jantar o mais rápido que puder. - Faz cara de que se lembrou de algo – Ah, mas é verdade, essa de "ir rápido" não é necessária à você, afinal, cavalos são rápidos, não? Até daqui a pouco... - sai.

InuYasha fecha os olhos e os abre com raiva e começa a jogar água pros lados com os braços. Cansado, pára e sai da psicina pisando duro até a sala.

InuYasha: Que valha a pena...que valha a pena...

--- ooo ---

Todos presentes da casa estavam sentados à mesa de jantar dos Higurashi, com suas atenções voltadas aos casados. Somente Bankotsu não se encontrava pois já havia ido para a sua casa.

Sesshoumaru é o primeiro a falar: Bem, como sabem, eu e Isuzu planejávamos uma lua-de-mel em outro lugar. Então, nós gostaríamos de avisar duas coisas e as duas precisam da permissão dos senhores Higurashi.

Senhora Higurashi: Sim, claro, estamos todos curiosos para saber quais são os planos de vocês!

Sesshoumaru: A primeira notícia e a principal de todas é que, bem, eu e Isuzu va...

Isuzu corta Sesshoumaru: Nós iremos viajar para a Europa!! Possivelmente – suspira – Roma! Não é incrível? (Obs.: É...quem pode, pode)

Senhor Higurashi, levemente surpreso: Ora ora, quer dizer que conseguiram, finalmente, ter a tão desejada viagem, é?

Sesshoumaru: Sim, isso era o que mais queríamos no momento! Posso levar a filha de vocês para essa viagem?

Senhora Higurashi: Claro! Agora, ela é mais responsabilidade sua!!

Senhor Higurashi: Mas, qual era a segunda coisa?

Sesshoumaru: Bem...minha mãe e meu pai também viajarão, só que à negócios. No caso deles, será mais rápido que a nossa viagem mas, mesmo assim, o InuYasha ficaria sozinho aqui.

InuYasha sorrindo e esfregando as mãos: Ótimo, a casa inteira só pra mim!

Sesshoumaru: Não é bem assim maninho...A nossa mãe, a senhora Izayoi, acha que InuYasha é muito imaturo e muito mulherengo para ficar em uma casa como a nossa, sozinho.

Kagome ri baixo e InuYasha a encara irritado.

Sesshoumaru: Então, ela pergunta aos senhores, se o InuYasha poderá ficar aqui por um tempo. Pode?

InuYasha e Kagome: O QUÊ?

Senhor Higurashi: Bem...isso eu terei de pensar. Não é nada relacionado à financeiro, pois seria como se a Isuzu continuasse aqui, falando de números. Mas, há o lado que nossa filha que não está acostumada a morar com um homem que não seja eu...não há problema, inicialmente, quanto InuYasha morar aqui pelo tempo necessário para que seus pais possam resolver os negócios deles tranqüilos e que vocês possam viajar com comodidade...

InuYasha e Kagome: O QUÊ???

Senhor Higurashi: Mas terei que ver. Tem algum problema se não respondermos agora, neste exato momento?

Sesshoumaru: Nenhum senhor. A casa é dos senhores e vocês têm o tempo que acharem necessário para pensarem. Só há um pedido de minha família que isso possa ser resolvido antes do final do mês, mas há ainda um folgado tempo até isso, pelo que creio.

Senhor Higurashi: Então está bem. Pensarei a fundo no assunto e lhes responderei até, no máximo, semana que vem, certo?

Isuzu: Está ótimo!!

Senhora Higurashi sorrindo: Mas é uma grata surpresa essa viagem de vocês! - cochicha para a filha mais velha – E também será uma ótima oportunidade, caso seu pai aceite, para tanto Kagome quanto InuYasha perceberem o que sentem!

Isuzu cochicha também: É verdade...só eles não percebem!!

Todos saem da sala, a não ser por InuYasha e Kagome que continuam sentados lado-a-lado, tentando organizar as idéias.

Kagome: Eu...

InuYasha: ...vou ter...

Kagome: ...que morar...

Kagome e InuYasha se viram para o outro e, incrédulos, apontam para o outro: COM VOCÊ???

InuYasha: Antes disso eu me jogo de uma ponte!

Kagome: E eu entro para um convento!!!

InuYasha: Pra quê? Tem medo que eu vá no seu quarto

à noite só para ficar ao seu lado?

Kagome: Antes disso eu instalo um alarme à choque no meu quarto!!! Eu iria entrar para um convento porque, além de ficar à milhares de quilômetros de você, você nunca poderia entrar lá e me encher com essa sua cara otária!

InuYasha: O que minha mãe tinha na cabeça pra sugerir isso? Nossa, eu até preferiria passar todo o tempo como Escrava Isaura na minha casa, À ter que ficar aqui e agüentar sua voz irritante!!

Kagome: Que droga!!!

InuYasha: Eu é que tenho que dizer droga!!!

Kagome e InuYasha voltam a se encarar e se levantam da mesa bufando: AFFE!! - os dois vão para a escada, mas trombam, por tentar passar nela ao mesmo tempo.

Kagome: Aie!

InuYasha: Ô garota, deixa-se eu passar!!

Kagome: Eu tava indo pro meu quarto! Você não tem nada pra fazer lá em cima!

InuYasha: Eu queria pegar um livro pra ler, enquanto não vamos embora!

Kagome: Meu, que...que...argh!

InuYasha revira os olhos e fala sarcasticamente: Vai, passa antes...acho que você precisa ler um livro mais do que eu para aumentar teu vocabulário e finalmente terminar essa frase com algo mais do que ..."argh".

Kagome fecha a cara para ele e vai subindo. Só que, pela raiva dela, ela pisa forte e tropeça no degrau. InuYasha, agindo sem pensar muito, segura o braço dela e a puxa para si, antes dela cair em cima dele.

InuYasha: Eita, cuidado pra não se machucar!

Kagome abre os olhos, que havia fechado por instinto, e, a primeira coisa que nota são os olhos de InuYasha. Fala baixo e calmamente: Desculpe, foi sem querer.

InuYasha: Ia ser meio masoquista se fosse por querer.

Kagome levanta a sombrancelha: Engraçadinho...você tem piadinha pra toda e qualquer fala dos outros, não?

InuYasha: Não...só pra você.

Ficam se encarando por um tempo, até que notam a posição que estavam, com Kagome de costas pra InuYasha e ele envolvendo sua cintura e segurando uma de suas mãos. Ela havia virado a cabeça para vê-lo, assim que abriu os olhos. InuYasha vira Kagome para que esta ficasse de frente para ele e eles soltam as mãos enlaçadas, com InuYasha, agora, botando esta no rosto de Kagome e a mesma pousando-a sobre o peito de InuYasha.

Eles começam a diminuir a distâncias de seus rostos e começam a ficar com a respiração levemente acelerada. Kagome estava quase se entregando à InuYasha quando se lembrou, amargamente, de que possuía um namorado e que era InuYasha que ia beijar. Quando os lábios dela roçaram com os dele, ela se afasta delicadamente dele.

Kagome gagueja: I-isso não...InuYasha.

InuYasha abrira os olhos e a encarava confuso e triste: Mas...

Kagome vira o rosto pro outro lado e tenta se soltar: Me solte...por favor?

InuYasha continua segurando Kagome por mais um tempo e, por não obter resposta, à solta: A-acho que estou tempo demais aqui...

Kagome: Eu também...vou...vou subir pro meu quarto, um instante.

InuYasha: Ka...!

Kagome pára na escada: Sim?

InuYasha gagueja um pouco: Eu...eu não... - suspira – Não...nada...eu não ia te chamar.

Kagome: Certo então. - tenta inventar assunto, ao mesmo tempo que quer abafar o quase ocorrido - Vo-você já vai com seu irmão, não?

InuYasha: Acho que sim. Vou atazanar um pouco ele, até que ele aceite ir embora.

Kagome: Então tá. Tchau.

InuYasha: É...tchau.

Kagome: É...só isso...

InuYasha: Tá...beleza...

silêncio...

Kagome aponta pro andar de cima: É, eu vou subindo...

InuYasha: Não, pode ir.

Kagome: É que eu tenho algumas tarefas do meu tabalho pra resolver e...

InuYasha: Não, claro, eu entendo. Eu também tenho...

Kagome: Tá...falou...tchau. - vai subindo as escadas.

InuYasha: É...tchau.

Quando InuYasha e Kagome se viram sozinhos, ficaram incrédulos consigo mesmos.

InuYasha: Mas que papo...

Kagome: ...idiota Kagome!!! Como você pôde perguntar se ele ia embora?? E ficar...

InuYasha: ...falando "tchau" mil vezes como se não quisesse falar com ela? Seu...

Kagome: ...mula, mil vezes mula!! Bem que o InuYasha me chama de...

InuYasha: ...cavalo, grosso...eu mal sei me comportar direito na frente dela!!!Eu fico todo embaraçado e até...

Kagome: ...envergonhada!!!Que raiva...e eu nem sei como eu consegui possuir...

InuYasha: ...tal sentimento por ela. E aposto o quanto quiser que ela...

Kagome: ...mal corresponde aos meus sentimentos...ai, que...

InuYasha: ...droga!! Mil vezes...

Kagome: ...DROGA!!

InuYasha e Kagome suspiram ao mesmo tempo e andam para seus respectivos destinos.

--- ooo ---

Passou-se 5 dias desde a proposta de InuYasha se manter na casa dos Higurashi. Finalmente, o senhor e a senhora Higurashi tomaram uma decisão.

Senhor Higurashi: InuYasha, você poderá ficar se obedecer algumas simples restrições.

InuYasha: Erm...bem...quais são?

Senhor Higurashi: Não poderá trazer garotas, que não sejam suas amigas, para cá; não poderá ir no quarto de minha filha Kagome quando estiverem sozinhos em casa ou quando for de noite; peço que, caso vá em alguma festa, volte no mesmo horário que Kagome volta; também é recomendável que não fique muito tempo na piscina.

InuYasha concordava com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que pensava: "Por que em vez de fazer tantas regras, não me prendia com coleira e corrente na casinha do cachorro? ¬¬"

Senhora Higurashi: Sei que são restrições das quais você não está acostumado InuYasha, principalmente nessa idade, mas, também não queremos que você deixe de se divertir!!

Sesshoumaru: Bem, a mãe disse que, caso você já queira ficar aqui pra ir se acostumando, você pode InuYasha.

InuYasha pensando: "Minha mãe já quer me ver livre de lá??" - fala – Não, se não tiver problema, posso me instalar aqui amanhã, alguma objeção?

Senhor Higurashi: Bem...creio que não há nenhum impecilho então, pode sim.

Sesshoumaru: Bom! Sendo assim, trarei roupas e algo mais que você queira em malas, amanhã cedo.

InuYasha emburrado: Pode deixar que eu mesmo faço minha mala...vai saber o que você enfiaria lá!

Sesshoumaru dá um sorriso maroto por dentro: Nada de mais InuYasha! Pff, você não conhece seu próprio irmão?

InuYasha sem se convencer: Hmmm...¬¬

Senhora Higurashi: AH! Kagome-chan, olhe o calendário!

Kagome: Uh? Ah, verdade! Daqui duas semanas é meu aniversário! - entristece – Se bem que, nesse dia, talvez eu trabalhe...chuif U.u'

Senhora Higurashi: Vai sair das férias do trabalho semana que vem, não? Que pena, mas você não pode tirar uma folga?

Kagome: Não...vai depender se tiver apresentação ou não. Eu rezo que não tenha, assim, posso ficar em casa!

Senhora Higurashi: Você quer uma festa ou não quer nada muito grande esse ano?

Kagome: Acho que, esse ano vou curtir o dia com vocês e meus amigos, sem MUITOS planos...não tô com cabeça pra festa esse ano.

Senhora Higurashi: Tudo bem, você que escolhe! Mas, onde gostaria de almoçar esse ano?

Kagome: Num lugar que tenha comida gostosa dessa vez!!

Senhora Higurashi rindo: Ah, você está se referindo à comida do ano passado? Realmente, esse virou um quesito importante nas nossas escolhas, desde aquele aniversário! Ohohoho!

Kagome: Isso se der pra chamar aquilo de comida! Hehehe

InuYasha fica ouvindo a conversa das duas e observando os sorrisos e risos de Kagome.

Interfone toca. (Obs.: Sem inspiração para onomatopéias)

Senhora Higurashi: Ohoho, já até sei quem éééé!!!!

Kagome rindo envergonhadamente: Mamãe, pare! Eu irei abrir...

InuYasha abaixa a cabeça. A última coisa que ele gostaria no momento era ver, pela enésima vez, Kagome e Bankotsu juntos então, ele tenta escapar dali.

InuYasha: Com licença, eu gostaria de ouvir música no jardim. Posso me retirar?

O pai de Kagome concorda com a cabeça. InuYasha, então passa para o jardim.

--- ooo ---

InuYasha deita embaixo de uma árvore pequena e coloca seu MP3 Player para tocar.

InuYasha franze a testa: Não tô afim de escutar as minhas músicas...acho que vou botar na rádio – assim, bota na primeira estação que aparece.

--- 1ª estação ---

"

_Y tengo también_

_Un corazón que se muere por dar amor_

_Y que no conoce el fin_

_Un corazón que late por vos_

_Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar_

_Lo que siento_

_Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor_

_Y no hay dudas_

_Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón_

_Te venero_

_Hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor_

_Por existir_

_(...)"_

(Juanes – Para Tu Amor)

InuYasha olha pro MP3 Player com cara de poucos amigos: Próxima ¬¬

--- 2ª estação ---

Locutor: E agora vamos com uma música que vários ouvintes estão pedindo!

"_My shattered dreams and broken heart_

_Are mending on the shelf_

_I saw you holding hands_

_Standing close to someone else_

_Now I sit all alone_

_Wishing all my feeling was gone_

_I gave my best to you_

_Nothing for me to do_

_(...)"_

(Marina Elali – One Last Cry)

_**Tradução:**_

_**Meus sonhos destruídos e coração partido**_

_**Estão se recuperando**_

_**Eu te vi, de mãos dadas, de pé**_

_**Perto de outro alguém**_

_**Agora eu me sento aqui, sozinha**_

_**Desejando que todos meus sentimentos se vão**_

_**Eu dei o meu melhor para você**_

_**Não há nada melhor a fazer**_

_**A não ser chorar pela última vez**_

InuYasha começa a contar até 10 na cabeça: Próxima!!! (Obs.: Digamos que ele sabe inglês...)

--- 3ª estação ---

"

_i got a disease_

_deep inside me_

_makes me feel uneasy, baby_

_i can't live without you, tell me_

_what am i s'posed to do about it_

_keep your distance from it_

_don't pay no attention to me_

_i got a disease_

_i think that i'm sick_

_but leave me be_

_while my world is coming down on me_

_you taste like honey, honey_

_tell me can i be your honeybee_

_be strong_

_keep telling myself_

_that it won't take long 'til_

_i'm free of my disease."_

(Matchbox 20 – Disease (Obs.: Sugoi))

_**Tradução:**_

_**Eu tenho uma doença**_

_**Dentro de mim**_

_**Me sinto preocupado, baby**_

_**Não posso viver sem você, me diga**_

_**O que eu devo fazer sobre isso**_

_**Mantenha distância de mim**_

_**Não preste atenção em mim**_

_**Eu peguei uma doença**_

_**Acho que estou doente**_

_**Mas me deixe assim**_

_**Enquanto meu mundo desaba sobre mim**_

_**Você tem gosto de mel, querida**_

_**Me diga se posso ser sua abelha**_

_**Seja forte**_

_**Eu me digo sempre**_

_**Isso não vai demorar**_

_**Eu estarei livre de minha doença**_

InuYasha: Ei, até que essa é legal! (Obs.: Eu falei que, DIGAMOS, ele sabe inglês, mas a música é rápida, por isso a dificuldade dele para entender o significado...)

Locutor: E essa foi "Disease" do Matchbox 20! Mas, essa música foi pedida, pelo jeito, por um alguém que está mal do coração, hein?

InuYasha desolado, com veia pulsando na testa dele: Era muito bom pra ser verdade...MAS QUE DROGA!! ATÉ MEU MP3 FAZ COMPLÔ CONTRA MIM??? ATÉ MÚSICA DE LIXO, QUE TEM HAVER COM O MOMENTO, VAI TOCAR???? - troca de estação.

--- 4ª estação ---

"

_Renata ingrata, trocou meu amor por uma ilusão_

_(...)"_

(Latino – Renata)

InuYasha conta até 200, cheio de veia pulsando no rosto dele: Bem que eu imaginei que até lixo ia tocar...Affffff, cansei de ouvir música...que essas rádios vão pro raio que as partam...Quem sabe uma exploração pela casa, já que eu não conheço nada mesmo...U.u'

Kagome estava com Bankotsu em uma das salas que tinha uma porta de vidro que dava acesso ao jardim. Ela ficou vendo o acesso de InuYasha e os berros dele sobre as músicas que tocavam e levantou uma sombrancelha enquanto pensava: "Qual o problema do InuYasha com o próprio MP3 Player??? O.o"

--- ooo ---

--- Um minuto obrigatório para a resposta da autora sobre essa parte da história ---

Autora: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!!!XD

--- Voltemos à continuidade da história ---

--- ooo ---

InuYasha saiu do jardim amaldiçoando seu MP3, as rádios do mundo e todas as músicas românticas e depressivas existentes. Resolveu que seria melhor para sua cabeça escutar as próprias músicas do Player: Pelo menos, nenhuma delas tem essa melação ou essa depressão... - uma música começa – Aaahhh...a boa e velha "Ready Steady Go!" do Lar'cenCiel...

Ele sai do jardim e vai andando pelos cômodos da casa, cantando baixo a música. Vai pro andar de cima e tem uma surpresa: Nossa, a casa é maior do que imaginava, tem três andares! Hm...se bem que a minha também tem mas...não tem esse ar...sei lá...puro.

Andando pelos cômodos, logo identifica o de Kagome e, aproveitando que a porta estava aberta, entra sem muita cerimônia. Fica impressionado com a organização dela: Nossa, se o quarto já é, metricamente, grande, ela conseguiu deixar o quarto com ar de mais espaçoso ainda! Ih, que legal, um piano. Ah, é verdade...ela toca – se lembra do dia que saiu pro shopping com ela e os amigos – Será que...AH, se ela brigar, dane-se U.u...

InuYasha senta no piano e tenta se lembrar de algo que ainda conseguisse tocar no piano.

InuYasha: Quem sabe aquela do filme Castelo Animado? - começa a tocar uma música que baixara na internet, que era o tema desse filme. Toca concentrado nas notas e na melodia, com os olhos fechados. Mal nota quando um certo alguém entra.

Kagome: Nossa, você consegue tocar essa música! - InuYasha erra uma nota ao ouvir a voz dela e pára, instantaneamente, de tocar – Eu tento tocá-la faz um tempinho, mas é complicada. Também, creio que por ter terminado há pouco tempo o curso de piano, isso influencie em minha dificuldade. - Nota que ele a observa assustado – Não vai continuar?

InuYasha se levanta: Não, eu só estava... - Kagome começa a rir – Que foi?

Kagome: Não precisa ficar nervoso, muito menos sair. Logo saírei, só vim aqui para pegar minha máquina – vai até a mesa e vasculha à procura da máquina fotográfica – Ah, aqui está! - anda até a porta e, quando se encontra no espaço da porta, ela vira a cabeça para trás e sorri – Eu gosto muito desse filme, principalmente as músicas. Não há problema em continuar, até agradeço se o fizer.

InuYasha senta novamente no assento em frente ao piano, e desconcertado pelo tom de voz que Kagome agora usava para se referir à ele, fala: Se, um dia quiser, eu posso ensiná-la a tocar essa música. Agora que passarei uma temporada aqui, teremos tempo de fazer algo construtivo, além de brigar.

Kagome ri mais um pouco e concorda com a cabeça, se retirando do quarto.

InuYasha mal acredita que conseguiu receber um riso de Kagome. O último fora...

InuYasha pensa de olhos fechados: "Mal me lembro do último sorriso que ela me dera. Acho que foi na festa de casamento." - fala em meio à um suspiro – Kagome...

E assim, InuYasha se vira e recomeça a tocar no piano, sabendo que tinha um alguém em especial para quem podia tocar.

--- ooo ---

Kagome: Até que ele toca bem, não?

Bankotsu: É...legal...então Kagome-chan, quer sair pra jantar comigo no sábado?

Kagome prestava atenção à melodia que se formara no ar e todo seu significado especial que tinha para ela.

Bankotsu: Kagome-chan? Kagome!!!

Kagome só abrindo os olhos, mas sem olhar pra ele: Uhn?

Bankotsu: Kagome, você reparou que estou falando contigo?

Kagome se vira para Bankotsu: Desculpe, é que eu gosto muito dessa música! Eu também amo esse filme!

Bankotsu pensa: "Só da música que você gosta Kagome?" - fala – Tudo bem Kagome...de qualquer jeito, eu tenho que ir pra casa agora. Beijo. - Ele dá um leve beijo nela e se levanta do sofá.

Kagome vê que não ia adiantar insistir: Eu te acompanho até a porta então... - vão andando em silêncio até a porta – Bem, adeus Bankotsu! Volte logo!!

Bankotsu: Claro, pode deixar.

Kagome abraça Bankotsu e lhe dá um beijo. Quando se separam do beijo, ela fala: Bankotsu, você sabe que eu gosto de VOCÊ, não é?

Bankotsu pensa um pouco e sorri pra ela: É...foi só encanação minha. Heh, pode deixar, eu também te amo muito, viu?

Kagome sorri: Eu sei! Tchau!

Bankotsu acena pra ela e sai andando.

Kagome entra novamente em casa e volta à ouvir a melodia do piano. Ela sobe para seu quarto.

InuYasha estava no final da música quando Kagome voltou à falar com ele.

Kagome: Desculpe incomodá-lo novamente...vim apenas devolver a câmera!

InuYasha ainda tocando: Mal pegou e já tá devolvendo?

Kagome: O Bankotsu foi embora antes de tirarmos fotos.

InuYasha: Que amável ele é...

Kagome: Engraçadinho...

InuYasha: E é mentira? Você nem sequer pode gostar de ouvir eu tocar piano, que ele já fica irritado?

Kagome: Só ficou com ciúmes por ser você, pare de implicar com ele, ele é meu namorado.

InuYasha levanta as mãos, como se mostrasse que é inocente: Tá bom, tá bom, desculpe... - volta a tocar.

Kagome: Tá aproveitando?

InuYasha: Como assim?

Kagome: Bem, meu pai disse que você não poderia entrar aqui, então, conseqüentemente, não irá poder tocá-lo.

InuYasha: Ele disse que não posso entrar aqui quando você estiver aqui sozinha. Somente eu, ou com outro alguém da família, eu posso.

Kagome: Pff, já saiu pela tangente em uma das regras!

InuYasha ri: São os males de quem lê e vê "O Mercador de Veneza" e "O Auto da Compadecida"...

Kagome sorri: Bem, eu irei fazer minha lição pra adiantar as coisas...

InuYasha: Quer ajuda? Sendo um ano mais velho, sei da matéria que está estudando.

Kagome: Não precisa! Eu – toca o telefone da casa – Espera...Alô?

Sango: _Hola amiga! Que pása?_

Kagome: Deixa eu adivinhar, teve aula experimental de espanhol?

Sango ri:_ Não, só felicidade demais...Quer vir aqui em casa pra conversar, tomar milk-shake e, possivelmente, fazer as lições?_

Kagome: É tentador...Vou agora!!

Sango ri um pouco mais: _Era de se esperar!! Ah, o Miroku também vem, OK?_

Kagome: Pff, de certo, cê acha que ele não ia?

Sango: _E você, de certo, acha que eu não sei?_

Kagome: Certo, já me arrumo pra ir pra aí...tchau!

Sango: _Té daqui a pouco!_ - desliga.

Kagome: Bem, já arranjei alguém pra me ajudar com a lição, então, fica pra outro dia.

InuYasha: Nem se inco... - ouve alguém o chamando – Pera lá. - Vai até o parapeito da escada e vê Sesshoumaru – Fale.

Sesshoumaru: Venha, já vamos pra casa.

InuYasha: Certo, já desço. - se vira e quase tromba em Kagome – Uh, essa foi quase! Bem, já vou indo, meu irmão me chamou.

Kagome: Não, tudo bem! Até amanhã, então.

InuYasha: Falou, tchau! - desce as escadas com a mão no bolso da calça.

Kagome entra novamente em seu quarto e fecha os olhos, pensando: "O perfume dele vai demorar pra sair daqui, principalmente de minha cabeça... - respira um pouco mais fundo – como é envolvente..." - abre os olhos e fala: Bem, chega de sonhar.

Dito isso, começa a procurar uma roupa, enquanto a melodia e o aroma se mantém fixos nela.

--- Fim do 4º capítulo ---

**Ohayooo!! - apanha feito cão pela demora – GRRR – vira youkai completo e pula em cima dos que tentam atacar ela e volta com um pedaço de pano rasgado preso no canino – PUÁÁÁÁÁÁ, que gosto ruim XP...enfim, desculpem mesmo pela demora, acontece que eu tô em aula e, sempre que dava, eu vinha e escrevia um pouquinho...semana que vem começam minhas provas bimestrais e quero ir bem...**

**Nesse capítulo, por mais que seja grandinho, é chatinho em si pq é + de explicação sobre o rumo que nossa meiga história tomará do que outra coisa...mas, prometo que o próximo capítulo será do gosto de vocês!!!**

**Reviews!!! \o/ atenderam às minhas preces!!:**

Ladie-chan: Nossa, que curtinha! Mas, muitíssimo obrigada pelo elogio! E, desculpe, mas não gosto de postar rápido pq, senão, não sai algo que preste...mas, espero que acompanhe!!

Kissus! \o/

Lud xD: Outro curtinho! Mas, que bom que gostou! Continuei e espero que você tbm continue lendo!!

Kissus! \o/

Aline Higurashi: Isso que é review!!! Grandona!! Bobagem pedir desculpas amiga!! Já fico feliz só de saber que acompanha!! Mas, pra descargo de consciência, tá mais do que perdoada!! Só fico magoada se parar de ler!! Brincadeira...

Kra, um monte de gente amou essa dele esquecendo o nome da Kikyou! E eu, na hora que tava escrevendo, pensei: "Putz, acho que não vai ficar legal essa..." E não, eu não sou mto a favor dela com o Inu...se bem que eu acho a Kikyou + bonita do que a Kagome, sério..

Quanto à Kagome e Ban, bem...quando a gente ama ou pensa que ama, a gente esquece que, quando rola a química, é diferente né?

Kissus e espero que aproveite minha história! \o/

Hiwatari Satiko: Creeeedo santa, cê faz perguntas d+ pro meu gosto U.u...Que vestido é esse q cê tá falando? Eu não sei de nada...AH..._aquele _vestido? Bem, se ela votar no shopping, vai ver ele na vitrine! - faz cara de inocente -

Se era a Kikyou? Não seeeeeeeiiii...o próprio InuYasha esqueceu o nome então, não sou eu q sei...zueira, ela era sim...poxa, e eu até botei as cores das roupas de sacerdotisa dela pra adivinharem + fácil T.T

Qunto à Kagome gostar do Ban...bem, ela já gosta dele! Mas, se vc quer algo + caliente...bem, isso vc mesma irá descobrir!

Não tem pq ficar desanimada!!! Sorria!!

Kissus minha amada amiga!! \o/

-' Cla-chan '-: Oba+ uma review enorme!!! Bem, eu nasci no Rio de Janeiro, mas eu estudo no CMC...por isso, creio q não a conheça...

Q bom q + uma gostou do esquecimento do InuYasha! 8D

Bem mulher, acabei de postar, feliz???

Comentando sobre sua história: Uáááá, amei o capítulo 11!!! Tá de parabéns!!!Espero que goste da minha review!!

Ah, nem se preocupe se ficar grande a review!! Até agradeço hahahaha!

Kissus!! \o/

**Bom, só isso!! Beijo à minha amiga Su, à minha amiga Carol, à minha pessoa, à minha + nova amiga -' Cla-Chan '- e à todos que leram, mas não deixaram review!!**

**já Ne!**

**Yue...**


	5. Quando Os Anjos Amam

_Okame Hachimoku:_

Personagem: blablabla - Fala

Personagem: "entre aspas" - Pensamento

_Itálico –_ Letra de música e outra linha do telefone

(Obs.: Autora falando) – Intromissão da autora (que sois muá) ou briga dos personagens com a narradora...

- entre travessões - - ação dos personagens.

_"Okame Hachimoku é um provérbio que significa: __Os que estão de fora, tem uma visão mais ampla, do que os que estão envolvidos.__"_

Detalhe: A **narradora **não tem nada a ver com a **autora**, por mais que seja a mesma pessoa (eu) que esteja escrevendo...A minha narradora é totalmente inventada com base nas minhas opniões...

--- ooo ---

_5° - Quando Os Anjos Amam..._

InuYasha: Mãe, eles não vão embora nunca?? Aquela história de viagem era mentira, então??

Izayoi: Inu, meu filho, pare com isso!! Eles têm que se organizar!! Diferente de você, seu irmão e a esposa dele possuem empregos e não podem largá-los do nada por causa de uma viagem, então, respeite-os!! - se retira.

Inu no Taisho fala baixo para o filho: Filho, eles vão daqui há 3 dias!!! Já, já você se livra deles, vai pra casa da Kagome e fica livre de nós também!! - pisca.

InuYasha sorri marotamente. Descobriu de que lado da família puxara. Ao lado do seu pai. Mas puxou MUITO MAIS do que pensava.

Izayoi: No Taisho...pare de dar idéias ao seu filho. Não se esqueça que _quem_ está para viajar _também_ é seu filho.

Inu no Taisho inocente: Calma meu amor, não falei nada demais!! Só falei para ele se acalmar!!

Izayoi revira os olhos. Como youkais podiam ser tão "caras-de-pau"?

A família "no Taisho" se encontrava reunida na própria casa, com todos preparando suas malas. Izayoi – a narradora ouve um pigarreio – quer dizer, a _senhora_ Izayoi e o _senhor_ Inu no Taisho preparavam as malas para sua viagem de negócios, o filho mais velho, Sesshoumaru, arrumava as malas para sua lua-de-mel com Isuzu e InuYasha, o filho mais novo e o principal personagem desse devaneio, arrumava as malas para passar uma temporada na casa dos Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru arrumava as malas quando viu algo que nada lhe agradou no meio de suas roupas íntimas.

Sesshoumaru: **INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!** - sai correndo atrás do irmão.

InuYasha correndo, rindo: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! XD

Sesshoumaru possuía uma espada que quase nunca usava. _Quase_. Usava apenas e exclusivamente em seu amado irmão.

Sesshoumaru saca a Tenseiga: SORYOUHAA!!!!!!

Claro que o InuYasha não era idiota de provocar um irmão que possuía uma espada...

InuYasha saca a Tessaiga dele e defende o ataque com outro: BAKURYUUHAA!!!

... sem ter uma espada também U.u'.

Os dois ficam se atacando sem parar, até Inu no Taisho vir e interfirir com sua espada, Souunga: GOKURYUHAA!! - Sesshoumaru e InuYasha são arremessados, um para cada lado.

Inu ralha com os filhos: Mas qual é o motivo idiota da vez??

Sesshoumaru se levanta rapidamente: O INUYASHA QUE É O MOTIVO IDIOTA DA VEZ, COMO SEMPRE!!! A CRIANÇA INVENTOU DE BOTAR AQUELA DROGA DE GELECA NAS MINHAS ROUPA, PRA DEPOIS, EU TER QUE ATURAR AQUELE CHEIRO INSUPORTÁVEL!!!

InuYasha também se levanta, rindo: Ai meu, como você é fresco! Desde criança você não suporta o cheiro daquelas gelecas de brincar! Eu só queria ajudá-lo a superar esse trauma, de que tanto tem medo!!

Sesshoumaru ia avançar em InuYasha, se o pai não o segurasse. Então, só vocifera na direção de InuYasha: INUYASHA, VOCÊ É A PIOR COISA QUE BOTARAM NO MUNDO!! VOCÊ NÃO SABE RESPEITAR NADA, NEM A SI PRÓPRIO!! NO DIA EM QUE EU TE MATAR COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS, SÓ VÃO AGRADECER POR ISSO!!!

Inu no Taisho: SESSHOUMARU, CALE-SE!! VOCÊ SEQUER TEM AUTORIDADE DENTRO DESSA CASA, ALÉM DE ESTAR EM MINHA FRENTE, PARA GRITAR DESSE JEITO!! INUYASHA, VOCÊ TAMBÉM PASSOU DA IDADE DE SER UMA CRIANÇA MIMADA E IRRITANTE!! SE CONTINUAREM ASSIM, VOU PROVIDENCIAR DE QE JAMAIS VOLTEM A VER A LUZ DO SOL OU DA LUA!! AGORA, CALEM A BOCA DE UMA VEZ E VÃO TERMINAR DE ARRUMAR SUAS MALAS LONGE DE MIM!!

Sesshoumaru se solta do pai e vai pro quarto rosnando e pisando forte. InuYasha é deixado sozinho na sala, com a cara amarrada.

InuYasha fala pra si mesmo, imitando a voz de seu irmão: "No dia em que eu te matar com minhas próprias mãos, só vão agradecer por isso..." Cara, como ele é insuportável!

Sesshoumaru aparece o corredor e fala: Esqueci de te entregar, idiota – joga a geleca no rosto de InuYasha, que gruda – Aproveite o aroma, maninho ridículo... - volta pro quarto.

InuYasha retira a gosma com uma cara de nojo e fala rouco: Banheiro... - corre.

--- Bem mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia... ---

Rin: Pai, não posso mesmo ir com vocês? i.i

Sesshoumaru pega Rin no colo: Sinto filha...lá, seria fácil perdê-la de vista! Prefiro que fique na casa de uma coleguinha sua!! (Obs.: Pq todo pai tem mania de falar no diminutivo pra filha mulher?? Û.u)

Rin abraça o pescoço dele: Injustuuuu!!! Eu sempre quis conhecer outros países!! Itália então??

Sesshoumaru: Eu sei filha, mas não dá!!

Rin: Aposto que foi a Suzu-chan que falou pra eu não ir!! Ela quer ficar com o pai só pra ela!! Aff...

Sessoumaru fica sério: Rin no Taisho...

Rin imita o pai, botando as mãos na cintura: Sesshoumaru-sama...

Seshoumaru começa a rir: Só minha filha...mas, não fale mais de sua nova mãe assim, ouviu?

Rin derrotada: Sim, senhor Higurashi no Taisho U.u – pensa - "Nova mãe que não é tão legal assim comigo...eu preferiria a Kagome-chan."

--- 2 dias pra viagem ---

Senhora Higurashi: Que alegria poder tê-lo em nossa casa novamente, InuYasha!!

InuYasha com uma "espécie" de sorriso misturado de "alegria" e dor: Muito obrigado novamente, por me deixar passar uma temporada em sua casa, senhora! Hehehe – fala baixo – Pronto mãe, falei do jeitinho que a senhora queria...agora...pára de me beliscar!!!

Senhora Higurashi ri: É também um enorme prazer revê-los senhor e senhora no Taisho!!

Izayoi pára de beliscar o filho para cumprimentar a velha amiga de infância com um terno sorriso: Minha maravilhosa amiga!! (Obs.: Pela minha brilhante falta de criatividade, a mãe de Kagome não tem nome U.u') Que vontade a minha de revê-la!!

A mãe de Kagome e a senhora Izayoi se abraçam e, quando se separam, a senhora Higurashi convida: Não querem entrar?? Inu no Taisho, meu marido ficará feliz em revê-lo!! Principalmente quando está passando jogo do seu time contra o dele!! - ri.

Inu no Taisho cumprimenta ela e, sorrindo marotamente, fala: Eu irei vê-lo logo, senhora. Eu só, gostaria de pedir um favor...é que, na época do namoro de meu filho mais velho com sua filha, Kagome, eu estava em longa viagem e ainda não tive oportunidade de conhecê-la pessoalmente. Posso...?

Senhora Higurashi: Claro! Está no quarto, só seguir o som de piano!! Nem te contei Izayoi!! - as duas sentam e ficam tagarelando fofocas. InuYasha, meio sem saber o que fazer, segue o pai.

Inu no Taisho ri ao ver o filho consigo: Não precisava me seguir.

InuYasha: É um país livre! Se eu quiser seguí-lo, eu o sigo. U.u

Inu no Taisho: Cê que sabe... - ri um pouco mais.

Chegam no quarto onde havia uma Kagome sentada em frente ao piano treinando a lição de piano avidamente, até que erra uma nota e seu rosto sereno se contorce numa careta. Ela abre os olhos e dispara: Affe, mas que inútil eu sou!!! Essa maldita partitura deve estar errada!! Por que _só aqui_ eu tenho problema pra botá-la em prática?? Claro, aposto que a anta cega aqui deve ter copiado errado e... - vê que InuYasha e o pai dele estavam na porta e fica embaraçada – Err...o-oi! Desculpe, heh, me pegaram numa hora de stress, hehehehe...err...po-podem entrar!!

Inu no Taisho entra sorrindo calmamente, ao contrário de InuYasha, que mantinha um sorriso maroto.

Kagome ajeita o cabelo por puro nervosismo e cumprimenta: Bom, o InuYasha eu já conheço, agora, o senhor é...?

Inu no Taisho estende a mão e aperta a dela: Inu no Taisho, pai de InuYasha e de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome: Puxa, muito encantada em conhecê-lo senhor!! Já sei à quem puxaram a beleza!!

Inu sorri, com o ego enchido: É um prazer conhecê-la também!! Perdoe minha curiosidade mas, estava tocando uma das composições de Bach?

Kagome: Sim!! É muito difícil achar alguém que reconheça essa música, principalmente com os meus erros!! O senhor é muito culto, tal qual seus filhos!

Inu no Taisho suspira: Meus filhos?? Hah, eu e meus filhos somos três burros!! Eu, teimoso que Izayoi mal me agüenta, um burro velho eu sou!! E eu pensando que meus filhos iam ser diferentes, mas se mostraram tal qual o pai, o problema é que são burros novos!! - Kagome ri e InuYasha franze a testa, se sentando no banco do piano – E esse daqui é pior do que o irmão, já que nem aproveita as oportunidades à sua frente!

Kagome foi parando de rir aos poucos. Conversou um pouco mais com o senhor no Taisho, até que ele se voltou para o relógio e exclamou: Nossa, logo terei que ir embora!! Bem, vou deixá-la com a companhia de meu filho, tendo em vista que seu pai pediu para assistir um jogo com ele! Novamente, foi um prazer conhecê-la e desejo-lhe um bom dia!

Kagome: Não, eu que fico encantada em conhecê-lo, finalmente!! Também espero que tenha um bom dia!

Inu no Taisho se retira do quarto, deixando InuYasha e Kagome sozinhos.

InuYasha: Bom dia pra você também...

Kagome: Desculpe!! Bom dia!!

InuYasha: Já se esqueceu que vou morar aqui também, é?

Kagome: Ai InuYasha!! Vai dizer que eu também esqueci você embaixo da chuva, no frio e no escuro?? Ô, dó! Agora, sai que eu vou treinar.

InuYasha tocando piano: Ahn...não.

Kagome senta na beirada do banco e empurra ele pro lado: Então, pelo menos, tenta não ocupar todo o espaço!!

InuYasha pára de tocar e coloca o cotovelo no espaço sem teclas do piano e apóia a cabeça nas costas da mão: Não tenho culpa se sou gordo U.u

Kagome olha pra ele, atônita: Você? Gordo? InuYasha, a última vez que você se olhou no espelho foi no parque de diversões né?? Naquelas "Casa dos Espelhos" ou coisa do tipo, não?

InuYasha a encara, divertido: Por que?? Vai dizer que não me acha gordo??

Kagome: InuYasha, pelo amor de Deus!! Um monte de mulheres te acha o cara mais lindo do mundo!! (Obs.: Eu sou um bom exemplo) Você é forte, alto, magro e, principalmente... - cala a boca ao ver ele rindo marotamente.

InuYasha: Puxa, muito obrigado pelos elogios!! Posso dormir feliz hoje!! Bem, tenho que agradecê-la de algum modo, vejamos...Posso lhe ajudar com essa música que você tem tanta dificuldade de pôr em prática!! - Se levanta e fica atrás dela – Se ajeite e comece a tocar – aponta para uma nota um pouco antes de onde ela sempre errava – Começe daqui...se você começar toda a música quando erra, seu cérebro vai fixar o erro na cabeça, achando que faz parte da música, aí, você nunca conserta.

Kagome com a testa franzida: Sério?

InuYasha: Bem, meu professor me dizia isso. Comece!

Kagome toca de onde ele pediu e, errando novamente, ela pára de tocar: Hmmmmm...U.ú' – vê duas mãos em cima das suas – O.O

InuYasha posicionou suas mãos em cima das dela e começou a tocar desde a parte em que ele havia mandado, empurrando o dedo de Kagome para baixo nas teclas que deviam ser tocadas.

InuYasha, que estava com o rosto um pouco acima do ombro dela, fala baixo: Então, conseguiu aprender quais as notas que devia tocar nessa parte?

Kagome fala baixo e calmamente: Si-sim...obrigada.

Os dois se mantem na mesma posição, apenas compartilhando da silenciosa e desejada companhia um do outro. Quando conversam, mantem o mesmo tom sereno.

InuYasha: Que bom...que aprendeu.

Kagome volta o rosto para ele, sorrindo: Graças à você! O – nota a proximidade de seus rostos e o olhar penetrante dele – obrigada...

InuYasha abre um sorriso acolhedor: Não precisa agradecer duas vezes, seu sorriso já me basta.

Kagome sorri: Você não se cansa de me cantar??

InuYasha fita os olhos dela: De você, ... - sussurra no ouvido dela – nunca...

Kagome sorri, encabulada. InuYasha volta a admirá-la, desejando de todo jeito poder tê-la para si.

Kagome já não sabia mais o que achar de tanta aproximação. Não sabia se permitia, se evitava-a de todas as formas ou se deixava acontecer o que devia acontecer. Mas, se ela havia aceitado Bankotsu, porque iria se entregar à InuYasha?? (Obs.: Kagome, querida, se vc quiser, eu lhe dou listas de razões...melhor, se vc ñ quer, eu pego U.ú) Só sabia que, no momento, encarando desde os seus olhos, até seus atraentes traços, estava à disposição dele. Não lhe negaria nada, inclusive...

InuYasha: Kagome...algum dia...aceita sair comigo? Quando você puder, sabe??

Mente de Kagome: "Não!! Vocênão-pode-aceitar Kagome!!! Isso é errado, você ama o Bankotsu!! O InuYasha, só por ser bonito, que te faz isso!!! Não aceite!! Você vai se arrepender, não vai prestar!!"

Boca de Kagome: A-aceito... - sorri meigamente – Quando der...saímos.

InuYasha surpreso: Sé-sério?? Puxa...então...tá! - se levanta parecendo mais animado – Eu vou...com meu pai, tá? Tenho que pegar minhas malas e botar no quarto!! Até daqui a pouco! -sai.

Kagome, impressionada, tanto com sua própria ousadia quanto com a alegria de InuYasha, só ficou sentada ali, sorrindo abobalhadamente: Não acredito...

--- ooo ---

Sango, atônita: Eu não acredito!!!!!

Sango, Miroku e Kagome estavam na sorveteria do shopping, a favorita deles. Uma vez por semana, se sentavam na mesma mesa, até reservada pra eles pelo dono, por ser amigo deles, e ficavam contando tudo que lhes aconteceu na semana que se passou. Dessa vez, Kagome que tinha história pra contar.

Miroku rindo: Pois eu acredito! O que eu não acredito é que você aceitou, Kagome-chan!!

Kagome abaixa a cabeça: Nem eu T.T

Sango, olhando pra ela: Mas, é TÃO ruim assim aceitar um convite dele, amiga?? Ô.õ

Kagome incrédula, encara a amiga e fala no seu melhor tom de sarcasmo: Que isso Sango!! Aceitar o encontro dele é a melhor coisa do mundo, principalmente quando você tem um namorado!! É aquela história, sabe?? Proibido é melhor...pff...

Miroku: Calma Kagome, também não é pra tanto!! E, além do que, por mais que você não queira admitir, metade de suas palavras é a mais pura verdade inconsciente!! - pára, surpreso – Puxa, como falei bonito agora!!

Kagome abaixa a cabeça novamente, dando de testa contra a mesa: Ai, que idéia a minha de querer pedir conselhos aos meus amigos... - toca na testa – "Ai" mesmo...

Sango: Bem feito...Kagome, agora é sério. Garota, você gosta dele, admita! Sinto se fosse ainda não se tocou mas, seu coração é mais rápido que sua razão! Meu, sei lá, só acho que você devia tentar...se aproximar dele, deixar essa brigas estúpidas de lado, um pouco, e aproveitarem as qualidades que os dois possuem, em vez de cavucar defeitos!!

Kagome: Nhá...hm...não sei...

Miroku revira os olhos e levanta, falando grosso: Kagome, fala sério, se você quer viver com o Bankotsu seja lá porque, ótimo, cê que sabe...só não venha reclamar quando alguma mulher for mais esperta que você! Com licença, porque isso tá me estourando a paciência!! - paga a parte dele e sai da sorveteria.

Kagome: Miro...!! Droga, eu sei que ele tá certo mas, é difícil...

Sango também se levanta: Não, não é Kagome...você que transforma o "simples" no "complicado"... - paga e também sái atrás de Miroku.

Kagome: Sango!! - fecha os olhos e suspira derrotada – É fácil pra quem tá de fora...

Pensamento de Kagome: "Talvez seja fácil pra quem tá de fora porque nós, "de dentro", complicamos apenas à nós mesmos."

--- ooo ---

InuYasha arrumava as suas coisas dentro de seu novo quarto, alegre e cantarolando uma música qualquer.

Isuzu: Mas, olha!! Que felicidade conveniente!! - adentra o quarto.

InuYasha sem olhar para ela: Boa tarde pra você também, Isuzu...

Isuzu: Não vai se explicar à sua cunhada???

InuYasha olha pra ela com um olhar frio e irônico: Explicar o quê? Ah, que você já deu em cima de mim?? Sim, sim... - faz cara de que tá lembrando – Me lembro...

Isuzu senta na cama dele: Não, seu idiota cínico, além do mais, isso foi antes de conhecer meu perfeito marido!!

InuYasha cínico e com um sorriso cheio de malícia: Que você conseguiu graças aos seus "dotes da natureza" de quinta categoria e sua lábia de esquina! Parabéns pra você!! - Fica sério, voltando à ocupação de arrumar as roupas – Só não sei como você convive com a culpa de roubá-lo de sua própria irmã...

Isuzu: Achado não é roubado...quem perdeu – vai até ele e fica frente-a-frente – é relaxado, não acha?

InuYasha: Oh sim...pode ter "certeza" de que me lamento toda noite por não correspondê-la inicialmente.

Isuzu: Não é isso, seu retardado! Eu e você sabemos muito bem de que é de outra situação que falo... - sai da frente dele e fica atrás dele, andando – Pois, falando em perder, volto à minha questão inicial: Não vai me explicar?

InuYasha põem a mão na testa franzida e fecha os olhos: Isuzu, se eu tivesse saco pra te ouvir, ainda assim eu não o faria. Então, vá direto ao ponto, sucintamente, para me poupar de ter pesadelos essa noite! Não, se bem que, só de te olhar, eu já tenho pesadelos...

Isuzu: Hahaha, muito engraçado idiota... - fica próximo à ele – Quero que você me explique porque resolveu me copiar!!

InuYasha franze a testa: Como assim te...? - arregala os olhos e logo fica irrtado, falando entre os dentes – Não sou como você, sua ridícula. Eu gosto dela de verdade!

Isuzu não deixa de levantar uma sombrancelha e sorrir cinicamente: E quem disse que eu não amo o Maru?

InuYasha a bota contra a parede e bota os braços contra a parede, com a cabeça dela no meio: Eu só farei se ela permitir. Se ela me quiser, desistirá do namorado na hora!

Isuzu: Ah é? E você não se lembra do exemplo do seu "maninho"?

InuYasha: O Sesshoumaru é um frouxo, covarde, como sempre fora. A Kagome não é assim!

Isuzu solta um riso de escárnio pelo nariz: Oh, a Kagome é realmente muito corajosa...você se esqueceu, criança, de que eu sou irmã dela? Que eu a conheço melhor do que você?? Aposto que ela fará o mesmo que Maru fez! Terá tanto medo quanto ele! Tem gente que fala que esse tipo de pessoa é boa, heh, pra mim, é co-var-de. Assim como você é, InuYasha.

InuYasha se irritando e cerrando os dentes: O que você quer de mim, sua...

Isuzu: Shiu, nem pense em continuar a frase, babaca! - faz uma carinha de tristeza - Estou sendo sua amiga! Quero apenas alertá-lo e você vem todo agressivo pra cima de mim! - sussurra no ouvido dele - Escute quando lhe digo, InuYasha, que você está fazendo exatamente o que aconteceu comigo, Maru e a Kagome, pois o resultado será o mesmo. - esquiva da barreira dele e sai do quarto.

InuYasha se mantêm estático, no lugar, só acordando das palavras dela para dar um soco onde, antes, estava a cabeça dela.

--- ooo ---

Kagome voltava pra casa quando encontra Bankotsu no meio do caminho.

Bankotsu sorrindo: Que coincidência! Eu estava indo pro mercado encontrar meus irmãos! Me acompanha?

Kagome: Ah, claro! - ele pega na mão dela e saem andando em outra direção.

Bankotsu: Olha, desculpa pelo outro dia! É que eu fiquei com ciúmes de você, tipo, saber que ele vai morar contigo e tudo...

Kagome balança a cabeça negativamente: Não precisa se preocupar com isso! Meu pai botou tanta regra sobre ele, que duvido que ele sequer possa entrar no meu quarto ou ficar à menos de 5 metros de mim!

Bankotsu: Hm...que bom pra mim! - ri um pouco.

Kagome: Não se preocupe, amor, eu não escolhi você? - pisca e beija ele.

Bankotsu: É verdade...é só encanação minha! - pensa - "Ainda assim..." (Obs.: Bom, pelo menos, ele não é tão cego assim...)

Kagome, sabendo que seu trabalho iria começar hoje, resolveu olhar o celular e conferir o horário: Oh não!! Tô super atrasada!!! Desculpa Ban-kun, mas eu vou ter que ir pro trabalho!! - beija ele e sái correndo na direção de sua casa.

Bankotsu: Tchau O.o'

Kagome chega em casa, quase arrebentando a porta, e sobe correndo, assustando InuYasha, que se encontrava com a mãe dela.

InuYasha: Nossa, que houve??

Senhora Higurashi, rindo: Atrasada, de novo! Ah, InuYasha, quer conhecer o trabalho dela??

InuYasha: Ela trabalha em quê?

Senhora Higurashi: Bem, trabalha como dançarina profissional numa companhia de espetáculos e também como professora de trapézio numa escola preparatória para se entrar nessa companhia!

InuYasha: Sério? Não são empregos que podemos dizer que são "comuns"! - ri.

Kagome passa por eles, procurando o porta CD's dela e sobe novamente.

Senhora Higurashi fala rindo: Bem...Kagome-chan não é "comum"!!

InuYasha sorri para ela e fala: Seria interessante vê-la trabalhando. - olha para Senhora Higurashi – Sua pergunta foi uma indireta para eu acompanhá-la ao trabalho?

Senhora Higurashi: Ah, você faria isso para mim?? Muitíssimo obrigada InuYasha! Geralmente, era Isuzu que a acompanhava, mas, às vezes, ela não podia e Kagome ficava "sozinha" lá, coisa que não aprecio muito. Então, pode?

InuYasha pensa um pouco e responde: Bem, se isso deixá-la mais tranqüila, tudo bem então!

Kagome desce, com uma bermuda jeans, um tomara-que-caia rosa-bebê e um bolero de mesma cor, além de tênis.

Kagome suando: Tô...pronta...e...tô indo...

InuYasha se levanta: Então vamos!

Kagome: Cuma??????

InuYasha: Pedido de sua mãe, você não pode contrariar! – pisca.

Kagome ia parar pra pensar, mas desiste da idéia ao ver o relógio: Certo então!! Tô atrasada e não tenho tempo de debater isso! Venha! Tchau mãe! - sai correndo com InuYasha junto.

--- ooo ---

InuYasha: Uau, isso que é sala de treinamento!!

Kagome: Não é tão grande quando você se acostuma à ver esse lugar quase que todo dia...hmm...Ah! Bom dia Minami-san! (Obs:...como minha falta de criatividade sempre me visita, copiei esse nome do Furuba)

Minami fingindo irritação: Que bom dia o quê, Kagome! Corra, porque você tem uma turma imensa para dar aula!!!! - ri.

Kagome: Venha InuYasha! - vai até uma sala de treinamento com InuYasha ao seu encalço – Bom dia turma!!!

Turma: Boa tarde pssora!!

Kagome: Aproveitaram bem as férias??? - obteve várias respostas positivas – Que bom!! Porque, agora, vamos voltar ao trabalho duro!! Venham! Hoje...

InuYasha vai num canto da sala, apenas observando Kagome demosntrar os movimentos que todos deviam repetir.

InuYasha: "Deus meu...aquela pose de descoordenada da Kagome é só da boca pra fora, então..."

Fim das aulas. (Obs.: Se bem q, se isso pode ser conaiderado "aula", eu queria entrar pruma escola assim...TT.TT)

Kagome termina de ajeitar os colchões espalhados na sala, distraída, quando alguém pega um de sua mão.

Kagome: Mas o q...?

InuYasha, na frente dela, sorrindo: Quer ajuda?

Kagome sorri: Sim, por favor!

InuYasha e Kagome ficam conversando enquanto catam os colchões.

InuYasha: É legal ver a aula.

Kagome:Ah, que bom! Pensei que eu fosse uma professora chata! Só tenho 16 anos, poxa, não sei como funciona essa de ser "mandona".

InuYasha: Pois eu acho que, de ser mandona, você manja mto bem!

Kagome franze os olhos: Hahaha, piadista...

InuYasha: Brincadeira, você é uma boa professora...

Kagome: Obrigada...

InuYasha: ...pra quem consegue te agüentar.

Kagome: InuYasha!!!!

Ele ri e ficam em silêncio, até que ele o quebra.

InuYasha: É divertido...

Kagome: O quê?

InuYasha olha pros trapézios: Se balançar lá em cima, de um lado para o outro...por alguns instantes, você chega a pensar que está voando. Que tem asas e que pode ir para onde quiser...

Kagome tbm olha: É...creio que é por isso que eu fico dando aula aqui. Eu fiz esse mesmo curso, há muito tempo, só que resolvi que queria ser professora. Além de mim, há a Minami que divide essa turma comigo, mas, às vezes, ela tem que substituir outra professora então, a maior parte das vezes, sou eu que dou aula.

InuYasha: Hm, aquela? Ah, lembro...ela me parece ser menos estressada que você..

Kagome: U.ú

InuYasha: Menos impaciente...

Kagome: Ù.ú

InuYasha: Mas, com certeza, é menos bonita que você.

Kagome, que tava de costas à InuYasha, sorri, mas tenta disfarçar isso na voz: Falou isso só pra eu não te bater, é?

InuYasha: Talvez... - Kagome nota que a voz dele se torna mais audível a cada momento – Ou eu apenas esteja dizendo – puxa ela, assustando-a, para fazê-la encará-lo – A verdade.

Kagome: Uhn, bobo. - admira ele um pouquinho antes de voltar a falar – Ei, quer tentar? - olha pra cima e volta a olhá-lo.

InuYasha: Eu?? Ahn...

Kagome se solta: Ninguém tá olhando, ou seja, só há eu para rir da sua cara caso você caia! - pisca.

InuYasha: Depois eu que sou o piadista... - vai atrás dela e vai subindo os degrus que levavam ao trapézio – Tá, professora, o que eu faço agora?

Kagome se posta ao lado dele: Faça tudo que eu fizer, seguido de mim. - ela põem as mãos no trapézio e ele põem tbm – certo, agora eu irei soltar a corda que prende o trapézio. Nisso, você inclina seu corpo um pouco pra trás e, logo, se joga pra frente! Segure com toda a sua força a barra do trapézio, senão você escorrega e cai.

InuYasha assentiu com a cabeça.

Kagome: Quando eu disser 1 eu vou soltar a corda, quando disser 2, você inclina pra trás e, no 3, você se joga pra frente, depois disso, faça tudo que eu fizer. Vamos lá? 1... - solta a corda – 2... - os dois inclinam pra trás – TRÊS! - eles se jogam pra frente e saem balançando.

InuYasha teve de reprimir um grito de susto e surpresa para ouvir o que Kagome lhe dizia.

Kagome: Balançe seu corpo pra frente e pra trás, para fazer o trapézio também ir!!

InuYasha obedece ela e juntos fazem os movimentos. Quando o trapézio vai indo cada vez mais pro alto e voltando mais rápido, ela grita: Agora, eu vou me jogar pro outro trapézio à nossa frente, vê?

InuYasha forçou a vista, no meio daquela agitação e confirmou com a cabeça que sim.

Kagome: Depois de mim, vai ter que pensar rápido: Quando eu me jogar, espere o trapézio ficar novamente mais perto daquele e aí, jogue seu corpo toda pra frente, não mirando o trapézio, mas acima do trapézio! Assim, você terá alguns segundos à mais para pensar em esticar o braço e agarrá-lo!! Na próxima balançada, eu vou!!

InuYasha: "Deus do céu...onde me meti???"

O trapézio vai para trás e, quando volta a ir para frente, Kagome se joga e agarra o outro trapézio rapidamente.

InuYasha, impressionado, pensa: "Ela realmente parece que voa...parece um anjo..."

A voz de Kagome ecoa em seus ouvidos: Concentre-se InuYasha!!

InuYasha volta à realidade e, quando o trapézio volta a ficar como quando Kagome soltou, ele também solta e consegue alcançar o trapézio com muita dificuldade.

Kagome sorrindo e rindo: Você conseguiu InuYasha!!!!!!!!

InuYasha tonto: Alguém anotou a placa do trapézio que acabou de passar...?

Kagome ri mais: Não é divertido???

InuYasha finalmente consegue perceber de que distância se jogara, que era grande, e nota a satisfação e a admiração em Kagome, sorrindo também: É realmente divertido!!!

Os dois ficam fazendo isso, rindo e se provocando. Para eles, comparavam-se à dois anjos, que estavam brincando de voar no paraíso, por todo o céu. Uma hora, InuYasha pede para Kagome lhe ensinar algo mais difícil e, mesmo a contra-gosto, ela o faz.

Quando InuYasha tenta imitá-la, ele não consegue alcançar o outro trapézio por pouco, mas alcança a mão de Kagome, fazendo os dois caírem na rede de proteção, rolando até o meio dela.

InuYasha, em cima de Kagome, solta um leve gemido de dor: Ka-Kagome?

Kagome também solta um gemido de dor: Oi?

InuYasha: Está bem? Me desculpe!!

Kagome abre os olhos e sorri ao vê-lo preocupado: Não se preocupe, Inu, tá tudo bem!

InuYasha: Ah, que bom... - se toca – Inu?

Kagome sorri envergonhada: Hihi, nem notei que falei isso...E você, tá bem?

InuYasha fica olhando fixo nos olhos dela: Sim...muito bem.

Kagome toca no rosto dele: Que bom...

InuYasha não podia resistir àquele toca que tanto o fascinava. Virou o rosto para pode beijar-lhe a mão e logo voltou a encará-la.

Kagome passou a mão do rosto para o pescoço dele, juntando com a outra mão também: Inu...me perdoe...

InuYasha passou os dois braços atrás da cintura dela e foi descendo levemente: Eu sei...eu entendo – fala sussurrando – meu anjo.

Kagome também fala baixinho: Você é meu anjo.

Quandos seus lábios estavam bem próximos, eles sussurram em uníssono: Eu **te** amo.

Partindo para encontrar o tão doce e sonhado gosto da boca da pessoa amada, cheio de ternura, carinho, amor, paixão e desejo que tinham pelo outro.

Agora sim _aquilo_ era o paraíso dos anjos.

Quando, finalmente se separam, InuYasha fica do lado dela e a abraça forte para, então, conversar baixinho.

InuYasha: Não quero te perder, Kagome...

Kagome faz cafuné na franja dele: Você não vai me perder...

InuYasha: Mas...você tá com o Bankotsu! Como posso gritar aos céus que é você quem eu amo, se tá com outro??

Kagome ri baixinho: Você pode gritar...mas, e difícil contar-lhe isso. Além do mais...ele é meu namorado há um tempo. Ele ficará triste comigo se eu disser que eu o namorava, mas pensando em outro! Por mais verdade que seja, a verdade às vezes dói...(Obs.: Para Yazmin essa!! Né Carol? XD)

InuYasha triste: Kagome...mas aí, em vez de doer nele, vai doer em mim! (Obs.: Oooohhh, que meigo!)

Kagome: Inu...olha, eu te juro! Eu conto pra ele, mas calma! Aliás... - olha pra ele com desdém – eu não tenho o quê contar para ele!

InuYasha: Como assim não tem?

Kagome: Ué, um beijo ele vai entender!

InuYasha sem entender: Mas não é só um beijo!!

Kagome provocando: Ah é, é? O que é, então?

InuYasha abre a boca pra responder, mas abraça ela, rindo: Você anda demais comigo, sabia??

Kagome também ri: O que eu posso fazer?? Não é mentira...

InuYasha: Pelo visto, você vai me forçar a falar, não é? Está bem, então...Kagome Higurashi?

Kagome responde "inocentemente": Hm?

InuYasha: Você...

Kagome, com uma certa urgência na voz: Sim?

InuYasha: Não vai ouvir um pedido meu até não terminar com seu namorado...essa é minha condição.

Kagome suspira, triste: Certo, já entendi...

InuYasha: Desculpe...mas eu não quero ser o "amante" dessa história...muito menos o "idiota".

Kagome fecha os olhos, irritada: E quem tá te fazendo de idiota, InuYasha?? - abre-os – Desculpe...

InuYasha: Tá...vamos pra casa...estamos muito atrasados, não é?

Kagome: Sim... - tenta levantar, mas a perna a impede – Ai...

InuYasha segura ela: A perna tá doendo tanto assim?

Kagome morde o lábio inferior: Sim...

InuYasha sai antes e a pega no colo: Eu te carrego! Uhn... - bota ela sentada no chão, tira o casaco que vestia e coloca nela, pegando-a no colo novamente – Tá frio e você com essa roupa U.ú...

Kagome ri baixinho: Certo, _amor_, obrigada!

InuYasha: Feh... - Franze a testa mas, discretamente, dá um meio sorriso - "Disponha, _amor_"

--- ooo ---

Senhora Higurashi: Meu Santo, Higurashi!!! Como você conseguiu fazer seu pé ficar _nessa_ posição??????? Ò.Ó

Kagome, no colo de InuYasha, se encolhe um pouco: "Foi uma vida bem curta T.T"

InuYasha: Des-desculpe senhora!! Foi minha culpa! A Kagome estava me ajudando nos trapézios e eu acabei por cair junto dela, machucando-a!!

Kagome falando fraco e baixinho: Não foi sua culpa, InuYasha...

InuYasha: De certo foi sua Kagome?? Foi minha! Perdão senhora, não era minha intenção... - abaixa a cabeça.

Senhora Higurashi: Não InuYasha...tudo bem! Minha filha também não é lá muito "coordenada" para salvamentos U.u'...

Kagome: U.u...puxa...dolorida, ofendida...que me falta? - força os olhos – Ah, claro, dor de cabeça...

A mãe dela põem a mão na testa dela e se assuta: Deve ter quebrado a perna...está com febre. Leve-a para a cama dela, por favor?

Sesshoumaru, que estava por perto na hora, fala: Nossa, irmão, como você é desastrado!! Não respeita nada, nem ninguém... - InuYasha vai abaixando cada vez mais a cabeça e Kagome observa, irritada – Que perfeito ignorante você...

PAF!

Sesshoumaru, perplexo e com o rosto, de um lado, vermelho, vira-se para uma irritada, e de pé, Kagome.

Kagome: NUNCA MAIS FALE ASSIM DELE!! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ACONTECEU PARA QUERER SE METER!! NÃO FOI ELE QUEM CAUSOU O ACIDENTE!!! O ÚNICO IGNORANTE QUE EU CONHEÇO É **VOCÊ**!!! O INUYASHA É UM MILHÃO DE VEZES MELHOR DO QUE VOCÊ, SEU METIDO À RIDÍCULO!!!NÃO OUSE MAIS FALAR DELE SENÃO VOCÊ VAI LEVAR UM TAPA PIOR DO QUE ESSE!! UM NÃO, **VÁRIOS**!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

InuYasha, que levantara a cabeça, perplexo tanto por Kagome ter conseguido ficar de pé sozinha com a perna quebrada, quanto pela defesa que dera à ele, corre para segurá-la no colo novamente, ao ver que ia desmaiar: Kagome...não se esforçe...venha, vou te botar na cama, OK? - sobe, acompanhado dos olhares do irmãos e dos pais dela.

Sesshoumaru, ainda estático (Obs.: E com a mesma cara de pastel U.u), abre e fecha a boca diversas vezes, até formular uma frase, que saiu quase que inaudível: Co-com licença... - sai da casa.

--- ooo ---

InuYasha, falando baixinho: Kagome, sua louca!

Kagome, deitada na cama, sorri para ele: Sou mesmo... - se ajeita nas cobertas (Obs.: InuYasha arrumou a cama para ela se deitar e providenciou que a perna machucada ficasse um pouco mais elevada) – Louca por você...

InuYasha tira a toalha, que estava na cabeça dela, e torna a umidecê-la e a pô-la: Não precisava fazer isso...não é mentira, eu causei o aciden... - Kagome põem a mão nos lábios deles, calando-o.

Kagome, baixinho: Shiiiiuuu...não fale bobagens como seu irmão. Isso não é nada, comparado à minha sorte de tê-lo beijado...

InuYasha ruboriza um pouco e cruza os braços em cima da cama, botando a cabeça em cima (estava sentado no chão ao lado da cama): Isso é algo, sim...você tá machucada e com febre...

Kagome: Isso passa logo, logo... - vai fechando os olhos devagar.

InuYasha se levanta, mas é segurado por Kagome.

Kagome com carinha triste: Não vá embora, por favor. Eu quero que você fique perto de mim, quero ter você um pouco...só pra mim...

InuYasha volta a se sentar no chão.

Kagome: Não aí... - vai, com uma certa dificuldade, mais pro lado da cama, dando espaço – Aqui. Por favor.

InuYasha pensa um pouco, mas responde sorrindo: Certo... - deita de lado, para observá-la e fazer cafuné nela.

Kagome vai fechando os olhos, sorrindo levemente e corando um pouco: Inu...obrigada...

InuYasha: Eu te amo...não vou deixar de saitsfazer um pedido seu nunca.

Kagome: Então, durma aqui comigo. Mesmo quando eu cair de sono, fique ao meu lado. Não conseguirei dormir sem sentir seu perfume, sem sentir seu toque... - recebe um leve beijo dele – Eu te amo, Koinu...

InuYasha a abraça pelo lado e vai fechando os olhos também: Pois eu aposto que te amo mais...

Kagome diminuindo o tom: Não ama não, eu amo mais...

InuYasha também diminuindo o tom: Não, eu amo...

Kagome: Eu...

InuYasha: Eu...

Kagome tombando de sono: Eu te amo mais... - dorme.

InuYasha: Eu te amo mais ainda... - dorme.

E assim, a disputa continua nos sonhos dos dois, que enfim dormem, juntos e sorridentes.

--- Fim do 5º capítulo ---

**Oh, Deus, tô ferrada...voltar só agora, é pedir pra apanhar... T.T**

**Sabem o que aconteceu? Esse capítulo foi a coisa mais difícil de ser formado, que eu tive de escrever!!! Simplesmente...não saía bom!! Peço desculpas se não ficou como vários esperavam, mas eu nunca faria uma zoação com as pessoas que acompanham minhas histórias, dessa forma!! Eu juro que tive muita dificuldade de formá-lo! Acho que até sei o porquê...o que acontece é que ele que é o combustível para o clímax dos próximos capítulos!! Bem, o meu sonho de escrever uma fic com vários capítulos, talvez seja adiado...talvez essa não passe de 7, 8 capítulos...9 no máximo. Bem, se passar disso, ficarei muito feliz, mas, se não passar, já tenho outra fic na cabeça, prontinha!! Ou melhor, 3!!!!! (risos) E, uma delas, com certeza, passa!!! (mais risos)**

**Quanto àquela do Drácula, bem, eu irei escrevê-la novamente, mas só quando estiver mais formada em minha pequena cabecinha!! (risos)**

**Respondendo às reviews!!**

Aline Higurashi: Ahahahaha, que bom que você gostou do "complete o pensamento" (risos) pra vc ver né, minha fic tá cheio de clichê de filme antigo (e novo tbm) mas todo mundo elogia exatamente esses meus clichês!!

Sinceramente, se a Kikyou não tivesse ficado má no anime, eu preferiria ela à Kagome, porque eu a acho muito mais bonita e culta. Sei lá, não vou com a cara da Kagome, no anime...por isso que aqui eu uso e abuso de como eu acho que ela deveria ser!!!

Eu acho que o Ban que devia voltar às cinzas (risos) se bem que, perder um gato como ele, é considerado pecado...(risos)

Kissus, desculpe a demora e espero que, ainda assim, você continue lendo!!!

Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy': Postei mais, como pediste!!! (risos) Que bom que gostou, espero que continue lendo!!!

Kissus!!

-'Cla-chan'-: (risos, risos e + risos) Graças à Deus que você ri bastante!! Igual à mim!! Mas, vem cá, tá esperando o q pra postar o último cap da tua fic??? Ah, já sei, pra zoar cmg, tava esperando eu postar, né ô??? ¬¬ sua vingativa, malvada T.T (risos) espero que desse você tbm goste!!

Bem, mulher, espero que você só me dê uma simples remada pela demora (risos) afinal, se cê me matá, quem q vai continuá esse devaneio, que tbm pode ser chamado de fic???

Kissus miga!! Te dolu mtoooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!

**Kissus à todos e comentem, comentem, comentem!!!!! Gente, "de graça, até injeção na testa"!!! (risos)**

**Yue...**


End file.
